Yuri?
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke yang seorang playboy saat tinggal bersama dengan seorang gadis? Tentu saja menyenangkan! Tapi! Bagaimana jika gadis tersebut adalah seorang Yuri? RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Yuri!? - By Me! Sasha Kakkoi-chan

Main Pair: Always SasuSaku!

Warnig! Yuri, OOC, typo bertebaran kemana-mana! Readerslah yang menilai.

Summari: Bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke yang seorang playboy saat tinggal bersama dengan seorang gadis? Tentu saja menyenangkan! Tapi! Bagaimana jika gadis tersebut adalah seorang Yuri? RnR Please!?

.

.

 **Don't Like!? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Fic ini saya persembahakan buat teman-teman bbm saya yang sedeng :V**

 **Nabilla (bii), Mey (dara), Ayu, Alya 13 (Aya), Alya 16, Asri, Evi, dan Sukma^^**

 **(Gara-gara kalian saya otak saya memunculkan fic aneh ini. Terimakasih (?))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Rated M for Lime :V**

 **(lemon? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap kwkwkwk)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana malam ini kencan?" ajak gadis berambut pirang sambil merangkul mesra lelaki berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tentu Saja!"

"Ahh! Jangan! Aku bagaimana!?" ucap gadis lainnya berambut hitam yang berada dalam rangkulan lelaki itu.

"Kita kencan bertiga bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke segera saat merasakan kedua wanita yang berada dalam rangkulannya hendak memulai perang. Kedua wanita itu segera saja menggangguk senang dan memeluk tubuh hot lelaki yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum senang, dan kembali mereka bertiga bermesraan. Ketika suasana terasa panas, bunyi _handphone_ lelaki itu berbunyi.

"Huh!" kedua wanita itu mendengus saat kegiatan mereka terhenti, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Sebentar ya." Ucap Sasuke lalu menjawab panggilan yang berasal dari Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

 _"Sasuke!"_

"Ada apa Baka?" dengus Sasuke.

 _"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Dan apa itu ribut-ribut!? Jangan-ja! Kau ada di Club!?"_

"Cih. Ada apa!?"

 _"Pulang sekarang! Ada hal penting nih! Kalau kau tidak kembali dalam waktu 30 menit, ku pastikan majalah-majalah hentaimu berada dalam bak pembakaran."_

"Ck! Iya-iya! Dan kalau kau berani menyentuh majalah-majalahku, ku pastikan keriuputmu bertambah panjang!" sebelum sang kakak menjawab Sasuke segera mematikan hpnya. Sasuke tersenyum pada kedua wanita yang masih setia merangkul manja dirinya.

"Ah, Maaf ya. Aku ada urusan penting nih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ Bagaimana sih?"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun~"

"Hahahah... maaf ya. Lain kali saja ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil berkedip ganjen.

"Kyaaa~~ Sasuke-kun Kakkoi!" kedua wanita itu menjerit saat Sasuke berkedip. Setelah cipika-cipiki dan senggol sana-senggol sini, Sasuke berjalan keluar club dengan santai menuju parkiran. Mengambil motornya lalu menjalankannya menuju ke arah rumahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, demi menyelamatkan majalah-majalahnya dari bak pembakaran oleh kakaknya.

.

.

"Oh! Kau telat tiga puluh detik, Otouto-chan." Ucap Itachi saat melihat adik pantat ayamnya baru memasuk istana mereka.

"Hn. Whatever." Dengus Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum melihat kedua putranya yang asik melempar pujian (baca: cacian).

"Sasu-chan. Sini." Ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu duduk di samping ibunya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begini Sasuke... Perusahaan kita yang di Eropa sedang dalam masalah. Kaa-san, Tou-san dan kakakmu Itachi akan pergi melihat ke sana." Ucap Mikoto.

"Kalian meninggalkanku di Konoha sendirian?" tanya Sasuke shok. Gimana gak mau shok, dia ingin ke sana. Cewek-cewek bule kan sexy-sexy dan –auwhhh- *otak author mulai lagi*

"Yup! Dan rumah ini akan di tinggali oleh Shizui dan keluarganya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Lalu aku!?"

"Kau bakal jadi gelandangan." Ucap Itachi bercanda dan langsung di berikan _deathglare_ mematikan dari sang adik.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke merajuk.

"Itachi! Tentu tidak, Sasu-chan. Kau akan tinggal di rumah teman Kaa-san, Mebuki Haruno dan suaminya Kizashi Haruno." Kata Mikoto.

"Aku gak mau!" seru Sasuke.

"Beneran nih? Gak nyesel heh?" tanya Itachi.

"Menyesal apanya coba!?"

"Mereka punya anak gadis yang amat cantik dan sexy loh." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum nakal saat mendengar kata 'gadis' dan 'sexy'.

"Aku mau Kaa-san!" seru Sasuke. Mikoto menepuk dahinya.

"Itachi! Hah~ Kau jangan macam-macam Sasu-chan." Ucap Mikoto memperingatkan. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hehehe.. Cuma mau semacem kok, Kaa-san."

'plak'

Kepala lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu segera saja di tabok oleh sang kakak!

"Itachi!"

"Fufufufu~"

"Hah~ Bereskan pakaianmu Sasu-chan. Kita berangkat malam ini. Kau juga Itachi! Mandi, bantu adikmu dan segera bereskan pakaianmu. Selesai mengantar Sasuke, kita akan langsung berangkat. Tou-san sudah menunggu." Ucap Mikoto lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

"Miko-chan! Konbanwa" sapa seorang wanita berumur 30-an berambut pirang menyambut Mikoto beserta Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Meki-chan. Konbanwa mo. Haduh~ maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini." Ucap Mikoto merasah bersalah.

"hahaha.. tidak apa-apa kok. Yaudah. Ayo masuk." Ucap Mebuki mempersilahkan Mikoto dan Uchiha bersaudara memasuki rumahnya. Onyx Sasuke memperhatikan rumah yang akan ditinggalinya untuk sementara itu. Lumayan' pikir Sasuke. (Gw malas buat detailnya rumahnya. Mikir sendiri ya ^^ #vlak)

"Kadua putramu tampan sekali." Ucap Mebuki.

"Hahaha... kamu bisa aja. Oh ya, Ini putraku Sasuke yang aku bilang akan tinggal dirumahmu." Ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kyaaa... Kakkoi! Andai aku masih muda udah aku pacarin anakmu, Miko-chan." Ucap Mebuki. Mikoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke? Dia merinding. Ihh enggak deh. Gue mau yang masih 'polos' gak terpakai (?)

"Bisa saja kau Meki-chan." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hahaha.. Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Maaf kalau rumah kami kecil ya? Mudahan kamu nyaman." Ucap Mebuki.

"Ha'i. Tidak apa-apa baa-san." Kata Sasuke.

"Yup! Ah, Sakura! Turun sekarang, kita kedatangan tamu!" seru Mebuki. Itachi menyeringai.

"Sakura itu anak gadis yang ku maksud. Awasi matamu ototo-chan." Bisik Itachi pada adiknya.

"Urusai." Desis Sasuke.

'tap.. tap..'

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu turun berlahan dari tangga penghubung lantai satu dan dua *ya ialah* , dan sampai di anak tangga terakhir, muncullah sosok seorang gadis berambut musim semi dengan sepasang mata Emerald yang meneduhkan. Dan disitulah, jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Menguasai diri, Sasuke berdehem dan memasang pose cool and percaya diri. Aura playboy dan ketampanannya menguar dan tingkat kepercayaan lelaki itu meninggi saat yakin gadis itu akan –ah tidak! Dia yakin gadis itu pasti terpesona pada dirinya.

"Sakura.. Ini bibi Mikoto, dan kedua putranya Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-kun." Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Gimana? Dia cantik'kan?" bisik Itachi. Onyx Sasuke beralih ke arah dada Sakura. Ukh! Ukurannya lumayan. Cukup untuk diremas oleh tangannya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sangat." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku Sasuke. Aku akan tinggal disini selama keluarga ke Eropa. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan datar, lalu beralih ke arah tangan Sasuke. Sakura mengabaikan salaman Sasuke lalu mendekati Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi-chan. Kamu cantik dengan rambut hitam teruai dan.. uhmm.. kau wangi." Ucap Sakura sambil mencium rambut Itachi yang teruai karena basah. Mebuki, Mikoto, Sasuke SHOK dan terlebih dari si Itachi. What! Cantik! Dia lelaki, Hello!

"Tapi.. akan lebih cantik lagi tanpa garis di samping hidungmu ini. Kau terlihat seperti lelaki. Dan lelaki itu, menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura.

'Tolong aku Tuhan~'

'Gadis incaranku~~'

'Sakura!'

'Putraku seorang wanita.'

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Kwkwkwkwkw :V**

 **Yosh! Ane kembali hehehehe... Waduh nambah utang aja akunya..**

 **Kwkwkwk tapi apa daya otak dan tangan ini sangat gatal.**

 **Dan Well... Buat para Uchiha Clan in BBM.**

 **Jangan salahkan Gw! Ini salah kalian juga lohh *korekupil***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Minat Review!?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam keren (?)**

 **Sasha kakkoi-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menggosok tangannya dengan air dan sabun. Dia mendesis saat mengingat dia baru saja menyentuh rambut dan pipi seorang lelaki. Sakura merinding dan melanjutkan acara 'pembersihannya'.

"Sial.. Lelaki itu benar-benar seperti seorang wanita! Gzzzzzz." Desis Sakura.

"Akhh! Aku harus mandi!" mencak gadis berambut musim semi itu.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar pancuran shower dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-san akan sering menghubungimu, Sasu-chan. Ibu harap kau tidak merepotkan Mebuki, Kizashi dan Sakura." Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Meki-chan, aku titip Sasukeku ya." Ucap Mikoto mendekati sahabatnya.

"tentu saja, Miko-chan. Kau berhati-hatilah, sampai di Eropa hubungi aku ya." Mikoto mengangguk lalu kedua wanita itu melakukan cipika-cipiki sebagai tanda perpisahan. Lalu keduanya saling memisahkan diri.

"Aku pamit ya, Meki-chan." Ucap Mikoto dia lalu mencium pipi putranya.

"Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, Sasu-chan." Sasuke menggangguk.

"Jaa Otou-to."

"Kalau kau, pergi saja sana." Dengus Sasuke. Dia jengkel pada kakaknya yang tadi di sentuh oleh gebetannya.

"Pffftt... Hahahaha.. Oke-oke." Ucap Itachi menahan tawa.

"Ya sudah, Itachi. Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik Itachi menuju mobil. Dari pintu Mebuki melambaikan tangan ke arah Mikoto dan Itachi yang sudah masuk dalam sebuah mobil sport Keluarga (?). Saat mebil tersebut pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Mebuki dan Sasuke, Mebuki segera menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berkerja. Eits, boong ding! :V Beres-beres maksudnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Ayo, baa-san antarkan kamu ke kamar baru kamu." Kata Mebuki. Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengikuti Mebuki yang berjalan ke depan mengantarkannya ke kamar barunya. Menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang terletak paling sudut di lantai atas. Mebuki membuka pintu berwarna kream dan segera mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Ini kamar kamu, Sasuke-kun. Maaf ya kalau ruangannya kecil begini." Ucap Mebuki. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ini jauh lebih cukup kok, Baa-san." Ucap Sasuke. Mebuki tersenyum.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kamar Sakura tepat di samping kananmu. Baa-san tinggal dulu ne." Ucap Mebuki lalu keluar kamar baru lelaki raven pintu kamar itu tertutup, Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran untuk satu orang. Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berdiri dan berdecak kesal.

"Sakura.. Aisshhh.. Gadis secantik itu..Kenapa harus menyentuh Itachi baka itu!? Apa aku tidak menarik di hadapan gadisnya! Cih!" dengus Sasuke. Dan tak lama, seringai kecil muncul di bibir sexy yang sudah sering mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan gombal untuk banyak gadis di dunia sana.

"Aha.. Haruno Sakura. Akan ku buat kau terlepas dan terjerat dalam pesonaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan tingkat kepedean yang tinggi.

.

.

.

"Okaa-san." Panggil gadis berambut musim semi ke pada wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ah, Saku-chan!"

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura kepada wanita yang dia panggil Kaa-san itu.

"Begini.. Tiba-tiba Tou-san telepon kalau perusahaan kita yang di Suna mengalami gangguan. Okaa-san dan Tou-san akan segera berangkat untuk melihat." Ucap Mebuki sambil sibuk memasukan baju-baju ke dalam koper. Emerald Sakura membulat!

"Tunggu! Aku bagaimana!? Apa kaa-san lupa ada satu makhluk menjijikan yang baru saja masuk ke sini dan kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi meninggalkanku dan si 'iuww' itu di rumah ini!?" beo Sakura. What! Jangan bercanda dong!

"Ushh... Sasuke-kun itu lelaki yang baik, jangan ngomong seperti itu Saku-chan." Bela Mebuki. Emerald Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Cih.

"Ah! Sudah hampir jam setengah 10, kaa-san harus segera pergi! Pesawatnya berangkat sebentar lagi." Ucap Mebuki.

"Otou-san dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Otou-sanmu sudah berada di Bandara. Ayo, Sakura. Bantu ibu membawa tas ibu." Perintah Mebuki.

"Iyaa~"

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Tiba-tiba Obaa-san dan Ojii-san dapat sedikit gangguan hingga harus pergi." Ucap Mebuki. Sasuke mengangguk, onyxnya melirik ke arah gadis berambut musim semi yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Saku-chan! Kalau Sasuke-kun butuh bantuan kamu harus membantunya, ne! Dengar kata-kata Kaa-san. Dan Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga Sakura." Pinta Mebuki. Sasuke tersenyum yakin.

"Yup! Tenang saja, Obaa-san! Aku akan selalu menjaga Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lalu merangkul Sakura. Emerald Sakura membulat! Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar gadis tersebut! Brengsek! Aku baru saja selesai mandi! Lelaki ini! Kubunuh kau kalau ibu sudah pergi nanti!' desis Sakura dalam hati. Siku Sakura segera saja meninju ke perut lelaki raven itu dan segera saja Sasuke meringis menahan Sakit.

"brengsek!" desis Sakura. Ihhh, Dia harus mandi sehabis ini!

"Saku-chan! Hah~ Obaa-san harap kalian baik-baik saja. Taxinya sudah datang. Okaa-san pergi dulu ya, Saku-chan." Ucap Mebuki lalu mencium dahi Sakura. Dan lalu dia menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Obaa-san pergi dulu ya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Mebuki. Sasuke tersenyum, dia lalu membantu Mebuki mengangkat bawaan wanita itu. Dan setelahnya, tak lama taxi itu pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sakura segera saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke. Sampai di ruang Tamu, Sakura berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti dan meneguk ludanya susah payah.

"Ah, tentang tadi-"

"Urusai!" desis Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Dengar! Karena ini rumahku aku akan menetapkan beberapa peraturan." Ucap Sakura angkuh. Sasuke mendecih.

"Cih. Kalau aku tidak mau mematuhinya?" tantang Sasuke. Sakura menyeringai.

"silakan keluar dari rumahku. Pintunya terbuka lebar." Balas Sakura.

'Sialan.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Yup! Peraturan pertama!" Sakura berdesekap sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

" – Dilarang mencampuri urusan masing-masing." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mendesah remeh.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencampuri urusan-"

"Kedua!" Potong Sakura. Sasuke mendecih.

" Ada pembagian permbersihan! Aku sangat membenci jika rumahku kotor, jadi! Mohon kerja samanya dalam hal ini." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Ketiga! Kau- Jangan berani memelukku baik di muka umum atau pun tidak. Aku jijik denganmu." Ucap Sakura jujur membuat Sasuke tertohok. What!? Disaat semua wanita memuja dirinya gadis ini malah menghinanya. Double cih!

"Keempat! Saat kita bertemu sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja, kau berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku. Wakatta!?"

"Mana bisa begitu!? Bagaimana pun kita tinggal bersama sekarang (Author: Cieee #plak) . Dan gak apa-apa kali kalau kita saling sapa." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima. Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak bosankah kita bertemu di rumah, hmm? Buat apa kita saling sapa di depan umum." Kata Sakura dan kesekian kalinya Sasuke kembali mendecih.

"dan Kelima!" Sakura mendekat dan menarik kerah Sasuke, hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Sasuke harus menahan wajahnya yang memerah berdekatan dengan Sakura. Sakura menyeringai melihat reaksi Sasuke.

" – Dilarang adanya 'Falling Love' di antara kita karena aku.." jari lentik Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke.

".. Yuri desu."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Haii! Sasha balik *tebar bunga mawar dan ciuman***

 **Duh, gak nyangka ada juga yang suka fic aku yang 'Yuri?' ini. Hiks! T^T**

 **Sasha terhura (Read: Terharu woyy!)**

 **Kwkwkwk... maaf ye kalau Romance ama Humornya gak kentara kwkwkwk :V**

 **Yosh! Waktunya balas Review! ^o^**

 **.**

 **CbiellUchiha1:** Makasih ya Say~~ kwkwkw Sory ye nama tuh **Nyie** gakgue tulis. Hehehe Makasih Reviewnya ya! Gue tunggu reviewmu lagi Say~~ *korekupil*

 **Ninjaturtle402:** Hahahah gimana yeee? Kwkwkw liat aja nanti yee :V Makasih reviewnya! Di tunggu Review selanjutnya lohh~~

 **NururuFauziaa:** Hehehe.. Maaf kalo sasha telat update yee *senyumUnyu* Yosh ini udah lanjut! Di tunggu reviewmu yeee :D

 **:** Sankyuu, Sasha tau Sasha emang keren. #SalahFokus #adaAqua #woyy! Yosh ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya! *senyumUnyu*

 **Azhuchan:** Yosh! Ini udah lanjutt! Maaf yee Kalau Sasha lambat update *senyumPolos* Heheheh maaf kalau masih kurang panjang!^0^ Makasih Reviewnya yee, ditungguloh Review selanjutnya~~

 **Manda Nasuya:** Yuhuuuu! Nih udah update! Maaf yee kalau lambat update! Iyee kasihan banget sih, si authornya gimana sih #NahLoh? Kwkwkwk Panggil aja Sasha, sasha gak suka Thor di pilem-pilem loh :3 Kwkwkwk Review Lagi yeee *penyuk-penyuk*

 **Hyemi761:** Yosh! Ini udah lanjut, makasih yaa udah Review! Review lagi yaa, Sasha tunggu loh :D

 **7SS:** Yosh! Aku suka semangat masa mudamu nak *senyumAlaGuy* Ini udah Update, kwkwkwk maap yee lama updatenyee :D Tentang Saku sembuh ato tidak hmm *mikir* Sasha gak tau #NahLoh (?) kwkwkwk Ikutin aja yeee! Makasih Reviewnya, ku tunggu Review masa muda mu! And, panggil aja aku Sasha, wokehhh!?

 **:** Ughhh... Ai-chan makasih idenya. Kayaknya tentang pake pakaian sexy itu kayaknya keren juga kwkwkw Makacihh *Penyuk-penyuk* Yosh ini udah lanjut, Makasih yee! Di tunggu Review dan tambahan idenya kwkwkwk :D

 **Misaruno:** heheheh makacih, padahal Sasha takut kalau ini gak lucu *senyumUnyu* Meki = **Me** bu **Ki** kwkwkwk :D Yosh ini udah lanjut! Makasih yaa udah Review! Jangan lupa, Review lagi #maksa #plak

 **Uchiharunooo** dan **Guest:** Yoshh! Ini udah lanjut! Review lagi yeee :D

 **Tria Rahayu Rahmadhani** a.k.a **Istri sahnya Gondaime Kazekage:** Kwkwkwk ngakak ama nama lu, Tria :D Ya udeh sebagai **Istri sahnya Utakata si Jinchuriki Rokubi** Sasha iyain aja mimpi ketinggian kamu :P #plak Heheheheh... Makasih yee. Ini udah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi yee. Kalau gak lu gue teror di Facebook :V

 **Kana:** Yosh! Yoroshiku! Sasha aja ngerinding bacanya, siapa sih yang buat nih cerita #NahLoh(?) kwkwkw... Makasih yaa udah tertarik ama fic aneh ini. Lgian kalau bawa SNSD aku mau bawa Seohyun bukan Yuri #SashaPansSeohyun #plak .. Yosh! Ini udah lanjut, Di tunggu Reviewnyaaaa~~

 **Hitsugaya55:** Kwkwkw Sasha ngerasa kalau Ita-nii pasti kawaii kalau ngeurai rambut *ngiler* kwkwkwk.. Makasih ya udeh Review, nih udah lanjut xD

 **Greentea Kim:** Kwkwkwk Si Ita-nii emang cantik kalau ngeurai #bayanginFugakuVersiCewek kwkwkwk Nih udah lanjut, Review lagi yee xD

 **Zeesuke Hikaru:** Alurnya kecepetan 0_0!? Sasha Minta maaf! Waduh sasha gak merhatiin, Maap! Sasha akan merhatiin lagi kedepannya! Yosh! Ini udah Lanjut, Lanjut lagi yee xD

.

.

.

 **Aduhh keram tangan Sasha ngetiknyee hah~**

 **Karena udah tengah malam Sasha mau cepat tidur takut kesingan xD**

 **Yosh!**

 **Reviewnya yeee *Hug &Kiss***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasha Kakkoi chan**

 **.**

 **Istri si Uchiha Sasuke dan Utakata xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kedua tangan Sasuke sesekali meremas celananya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dan tampak tidak fokus pada acara televisi di depannya. Kedua Onyx itu sesekali menatap ke arah gadis berambut musim semi sepunggung yang di urai dengan indah. Tubuh yang di bungkung kemeja hitam polos yang ke besaran dan celana jeans sepaha yang memperlihatkan setengah paha dan kaki jenjang gadis itu cukup menggoda iman si lelaki berambut raven itu. Keadaan ini sering dialaminya selama dua hari tiga malam di rumah ini. Hah, bayangkan kekuatan iman Sasuke setiap malam ini? Author aja gak kuat xD.

Menyadari tatapan si Lelaki, Sakura segera saja memukul sofa kosong di tengah, pembatas antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke segera saja menatap kembali ke arah TV, mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu.

"Hoi!" desis Sakura. Meneguk ludah susah payah, dengan pelan Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kau! Matamu sungguh jejalatan!" tunjuk Sakura. Sasuke Tertohok.

"Apa!? Hey! Ini menunjukan bahwa aku ini normal tidak seperti ka- uppss." Sasuke segera membekap mulutnya sendiri saat dirinya hampir keceplosan mengejek Sakura. Emerald Sakura berkilat, dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Disini panas sekali ne Sasu-kun." Goda Sakura sambil melepaskan satu kancing kemejanya memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

'Glek'

"Ah.. iyha.. Disini sungguh panas ya heh haha hahaha.." kata Sasuke sambil tertawa gugup.

'Sialan nih cewek.. Hah~ Gzzz.." desis Sasuke dalam hati.

"Haha.. Lihat wajahmu hahahaha... sungguh lucu~" seru Sakura sambil tertawa keras. Sesekali tangannya memukul bahu Sasuke saking lucunya.

"Kau-" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Otak lelaki benar-benar ya haiissss..." dengus Sakura. Dia berdiri lalu menghadap Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau- Apa masih mau menonton? Aku tidur duluan. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu depan dan belakang ya." Kata Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Onyx Sasuke memandang punggung mungil itu yang kian menjauh.

"Hah~ Usuratonkachi na." Dengus Sasuke.

.

.

"Hoi Hentai." Panggil Sakura ke pada Sasuke yang sedang memakan roti sarapan mereka.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Jidat. Aku punya nama. Sasuke! S-A-S-U-K-E. Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku seperti itu kau boleh memanggil 'Sayang' atau 'Sasu-kun' atau 'Kakkoi' atau 'Darling'" ucap Sasuke dengan PeDe dan langsung membuat gadis berambut musim semi itu merasa ingin muntah saking lucunya dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Hah? Narsis sekali kau. Bahkan dalam mimpiku pun atau mimpimu gak bakal pernah aku memanggilmu seperti itu, Shannaro!" dengus Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke menyerigai.

"Oh ya? Tapi mimpiku semalam kau memanggilku 'Darling'" seringai Sasuke.

'dhuak'

"Ittai! Sakit baka!" seru Sasuke sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja di pukul dengan sendok oleh gadis musim semi itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku bocah." Desis Sakura.

'ting'

"N-nani? Bocah?" perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Kesebarannya sudah di ambang akhir (?). Baiklah!. Sasuke menyeringai, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Kedua tangan Sasuke bertumpu di meja dan di pinggiran kursi gadis itu. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Sakura.

"Bocah ne? Baiklah. Aku akan menunjukan ke dewasaanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus telinga Sakura. Emerald gadis itu membulat. Dan seringai sasuke semakin lebar melihat reaksi Sakura. Sasuke semakin mendekat sampai Sakura tersudut.

"Saku- Akkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" seru Sasuke kesakiatan sambil memegang lehernya yang baru saja di berikan 'kissmark' oleh Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari ke luar rumah tapi dia berhenti di depan pintu dapur. Kepalanya berputar menatap kearah Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan. Lidah Sakura terjulur ke arah Sasuke seakan mengejek.

"Weeekkkk... Rasain lu!" ejek Sakura.

"Gezzz... Kau-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura sudah kabur dari amukan lelaki raven ini. Sasuke memajukan bibirnya,

"Kaa-chan.. Ada moster yang mengganggu Sasu-chan." Rengek Sasuke #sasukeOOCmodeOn #plak

.

.

.

'sregghh'

"Ohayou." Sapa Sakura saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Sakuraa~" gadis berambut pirang segera saja memeluk saat melihat Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Na-naruko." Ucap Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang bernama Naruko Namikaze itu segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa dua hari kau tidak masuk sekolah? Aku khawatir." Ucap Naruko sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Emeraldnya lalu memandang ke sekeliling dan disitulah pandangan gadis itu bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata ruby yang menatapnya rindu. Sakura tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut merah darah yang duduk di depan kursinya. Sakura berjalan ke arah mejanya sambil menatap ke arah gadis ruby itu.

"Ohayou, Karin." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Ohayou, Saku-kun." Balas Karin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ano.. Gomenne untuk malam itu." Ucap Sakura kaku sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Daijobu yo." ucap Karin. Sakura tersenyum.

"Yokatta."

"Malam itu? Hyaa Karin. Kau ngapain dengan Sakura-ku hah?" tunjuk Naruko.

"Nande mo nai, Naruko. Urusai." Balas Karin jengkel pada saingannya. Sakura mendengus geli melihat ke dua gadis itu.

"Saku-chan.. Aku dengan paman dan kota bibi ada di luar kota ne? Kau sendiri di rumah ya selama tiga hari ini?" tanya Naruko.

"Kau.. Kenapa tidak meng'sms'ku untuk menemanimu Saku-kun?" tanya Karin lanjut. Shappier Naruko membulat.

"Iie! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu nenek sihir berduaan dengan Sakura-ku." Desis Naruko.

"Iya, okaa-san dan tou-san ada di luar kota. Aku gak apa-apa tidak perlu khawatir lagian sudah ada-"

 _'Sasuke! S-A-S-U-K-E. Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku seperti itu kau boleh memanggil 'Sayang' atau 'Sasu-kun' atau 'Kakkoi' atau 'Darling'"_. Sakura segera saja menggeleng.

"Ada..?" tanya Naruko dan Karin.

"Ada Sasu-chan. Aku gak sendiri kok." Lanjut Sakura.

"Sasu-chan? Siapa itu?"

"Ahh.. itu Kucing baruku." Ucap Sakura. 'Gomen Hentai.. Aku mengatakan kau peliharaanku' pikir Sakura geli.

"Kucing? Bukannya kau alergi kucing Saku-chan?" tanya Naruko dan disetujui oleh Karin. Yang bener Saja, Sakura alergi bulu kucing dan sekarang pelihara kucing? Aneh.

'mati aku.'

"Itu.. ah, alergiku sudah hilang. Kapan itu Gaara-nii membawa kucing dan menyuruhku mengatasi alergiku dan tada- aku gak alergi bulu kucing lagi." Bohong. Boro-boro sepupunya Gaara sama dengannya yang pembenci kucing dan alergi bulu-bulu kucing.

"Oh... souka."

'Yokatta, mereka percaya.' Pikir Sakura lega.

"Sensei masuk.' Seru seorang lelaki berambut bob dengan bulu mata tebal di bawah matanya, sungguh aneh. Dan semuanya segera berlari menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

'sreegghhh'

"Ohayou Sensei!" seru semua murid sambil membungkuk hormat. Mata Sakura membulat melihat lelaki raven yang datang bersama dengan sensei mereka.

"Ohayou. Ah, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Yup! Minna, Yoroshiku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke pindahan dari sekolah khusus lelaki 'BoyRain High School' dari Ame (nama sekolah hanya asal). Aku cinta kalian eits kecuali lelakinya. Buat kalian Girls, aku single loh." Ucap Sasuke PeDe sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya ke arah para gadis. Sakura membuka mulutnya 'shok'.

'Mikoto-baachan. Aku kasihan dia mempunyai anak seperti Sasuke' Ringis Sakura. Para gadis segera berteriak melihat sifat genit dan cool milik Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke melihat ke seluruh teman-temannya dan pandangannya terarah ke arah gadis musim semi yang memandangannya sinis. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ano Sensei. Aku mau duduk di samping gadis berambut musim semi itu. Bagaimana? Ah Terimakasih." What! Kakashi tertohok. Belum juga Kakashi menjawab Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan ke pojok kelas tempat di mana Sakura duduk. Dia lalu memandang ke arah lelaki berambut coklat dengan kedua pipinya di beri tato taring anjing.

"Minggir." Ucap Sasuke. Lelaki itu- Kiba mendengus. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dia lalu mengambil tas Kiba dan melemparkannya ke lantai jauh dari meja Sakura. Kiba mendengus.

"Brengsek." Desis Kiba. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sankyu." Sasuke segera menaru tasnya dan duduk di samping Sakura, lalu kedua tangannya membentuk huruf Y dan dia memangku wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Yo!" sapa Sasuke. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Segera saja dia menarik ke arah Sasuke mendekat lalu berbisik.

"Peraturan ke empat, Teme! Kau mau melanggarnya? Keluar dari rumahku malam ini dan pindah jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Daijobu.. Lagian aku tidak bilang kalau kita tinggal- upphh!" Sakura segera membengkap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. Emeraldnya memandang ke arah teman-teman bahkan Kakashi yang menatap mereka.

"Gomennasai!" ucap Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk kaku.

"Uh ohh.. Baiklah! Karena guru-guru sedang rapat kalia belajar sendiri. Yang bertanggung jawab adalah Shikamaru. Mata ne!" ucap Kakashi sambil keluar kelas.

"Shannaro!"

"Ah, gomen." Maaf Sasuke.

"Tinggal? Apa hubungan Saku-kun dan si Gila ini?" gumam Karin.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuuuuuu! Ada yang kangen? #kagak ada #hiks**

 **Gomen gomen gomeeeenn! Sasha minta maaf ne kalau lama update!**

 **Sasha berduka karena hp Sasha rusak. Hiks jadi lambat update. Ada yang tau kenapa hape 'Evercross' jenis Android tiba-tiba mati? Baterainya udah penuh tapi mati. Gimana ya?**

 **Hiks, Sasha sedih!**

 **BackToTopik (?)**

 **Selain Hp, sasha dalam keadaan detik-detik MiD dan rasanya Sasha pingin bolos bertahun-tahun dari sekolah. Hah~ SMK gak menyenangkan desu!**

 **Dan sasha masih satu setengah taun lagi baru lulus, Hiks!**

 **.**

 **Maafkan Sasha gak bisa balas Review tapi sasha bener-bener terimakasih untuk kalian yang ngerivew cerita sasha^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf Sasha gak bisa balas, Sasha update fic aja harus ke warnet jadi gak punya waktu! Gomenasai!**

 **Sebelum Sasha akhiri bacotan ini, Sasha mau kasih pertanyaan.**

 **Yang bener jawabannya Sasha bakal buatin fic oneshoot sesuai keinginan readers :D #bagi penjawab pertama yang benar xD**

 **Warning! Pair HARUS SasuSaku. Rated T, T+, bahkan M'pun bakal sasha kabulin #mulai_deh**

 **Batas waktu sampai updatenya Yuri? Chapter 4^^**

 **'Sehabis kalian mengikuti UN (untuk SMK atau SMA) dan sekarang adalah saatnya mendengar kelulusan dan kalian dinyatakan lulus, maka kalian akan lanjut kemana?'**

 **.**

 **Saat sedang dalam perayaan padungku, Sasha ama teman Sasha di kasi pertanyaan kayak gini ama seorang kakek dan jawaban Sasha salah padahal gampeng banget. Jadi jangan terjebak ya!^^**

 **Oh ya disini ada orang Sulawesi Tengah gak? Untuk Daerah Poso dan sekitarnya atau Tentena dan sekitarnya? Sasha Cuma mau bilang 'Selamat Padungku!' #walauUdahLewat xD**

 **Yup!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! Jangan lupa pertanyaannya ya xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasha Kakkoi-chan**

 **Istri Sahnya Sasuke dan Utakata si Jinchuriki Rokubi xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Saki!" seru Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura yang berjalan sendiri menuju kantin. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa Hentai?" tanya Sakura bosan pada Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak mau kau boleh memanggilku Sa-"

"Berhenti! Kalau kau melanjutkannya ku pastikan lima menit lagi kau berada di UKS bukan di Kantin." Potong Sakura jengkel pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa deh. Asalkan kau yang menjadi perawatku~" goda Sasuke. Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya dan melihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya dan Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti itu." Desis Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke tersentak dan segera berjalan mengejar Sakura tapi

'greb'

"Uchiha-san." Sepasang tangan mencengkram lengannya menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke arah pemilik tangan yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Hei!"

"Boleh berbicara sebentar." Sepasang mata Shappier dan Ruby itu menatapnya tajam. Kedua gadis itu segera menarik Sasuke untuk mengikuti mereka.

.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Saku-kun?" cerocos Naruko sambil bercakak pinggang. Sasuke mendengus. Ketiga manusia itu sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan tak terawat cocok menjadi tempat rahasia.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kalian? Kau menyukai Sakura huh?" balas Sasuke. Karin maju mendekat.

"Iya. Aku **mencintai** Sakura. Puas." Jelas Karin membuat Sasuke membulatkan sepasang mata onyxnya.

"Na.. nan-"

"Aku lebih **mencintai** Sakura." Ujar Naruko tidak mau kalah. Karin menggangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke tambah shok. Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini!?

"Jadi.. Lebih baik kau menjauhi Sakura-kami." Seru Naruko.

"Apa karena kalian Sakura menjadi seperti ini?" desis Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Kalian tidak tau apa ini sungguh tak normal bagi Sakura! Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba membuat Sakura kembali menjadi normal huh!?" seru Sasuke. Dia sungguh tak mengerti harusnya mereka menyuruh Sakura berhenti dan kembali menjadi normal bukannya malah juga mencintai Sakura.

"Kau!"

"Nani? Ini perasaanku. Naruko, mencintai Sakura. Makanya Naruko merubah Sak- Uppphhhh!" Kata-kata Naruko terpotong oleh bekapan Karin. Sasuke memandang Karin dan Naruko curiga.

"Merubah? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Urusai! Ini urusan kami. Dan kau- berhenti mengganggu Sakura kami." Ucap Karin lalu menarik Naruko pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan menaru kecurigaan kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke.

"Pasti ada sesuatu! Aku- akan merubah Sakura kembali." Kata Sasuke yakin dan tak menyadari bahwa sosok gadis musim semi bermata emerald mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan NaruKarin.

'Ini.. menyebalkan.'

.

.

.

"Hoaaamm.. Mendokusei na. Minna, ini adalah undangan untuk pesta sekolah sehari dalam setahun. Hah~ sebagai ketua aku di minta untuk memberikan kesempatan untuk kalian yang ingin kelas kita membuat stand untuk pesta sehari. Ya, kalian mau kita membuat stand apa?" kata Shikamaru malas-malasan di depan kelas.

"Stand Drama!" seru Ino semangat.

"Ide bagus, Ino. Kau yang jadi budaknya. Ya siapa lagi?" ucap Shikamaru. Ino mendengus sambil bersedekap dada. Ketua kelas sialan!

"Stand Animals Shop!" seru Kiba lantang.

"Oke. Kau yang jadi babinya. Siapa lagi?" balas Shikamaru sambil menguap dan Kiba yang di bilang menjadi 'babi' langsung shok. Nanas BAKA!

"Tak bisakah kau serius Shikamaru!?" seru Ino tak terima.

"Aku sudah serius, Yamanaka. Kaliannya yang terlalu banyak main-main. Stand Drama itu wajib dan semua kelas akan mempertunjukan Drama masing-masing pada puncak acara hoaaamm... Aku menyarankan untuk Stand Kafe. Bagaimana?" ucap Shikamaru. Dan disambut setuju oleh teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk yang menentang keras Ino dan Kiba.

"Kau bilang puncak acara? Jadi kita juga harus membuat drama?" tanya Karin.

"Hoaaam Iya. Drama lalu di sambung dengan Pesta Topeng. Jadi, drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan? Dan pada pesta topeng nanti akan di adakan dansa. Bawa pasangan masing-masing. Temari, dandan yang cantik." Ucap Shikamaru bosan sambil melirik gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat empat merupakan 'teman' semeja dengannya. Temari yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru memerah. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau ketua Kelas dan Sekretaris kelas itu mempunyai sebuah 'hubungan'.

"Cieee... ShikaTema kwkwkwk..." goda teman-teman sekelas itu.

"Urusai. Hmmm, back to topik. Drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"..."

Hening.

"Bagaimana Cinderella, itu menurutku bagus! Dan menjadi Pangeran dan Putrinya itu Aku dan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke. Emerald Sakura membulat dan langsung menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Nani!? Uchiha, kau bisa mengunci mulut lancangmu itu tidak, huh!" seru Sakura.

"Hmm... Aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Setuju!"

"TIDAK!" Seru Naruko sambil berdiri. Semua menatap ke arah Naruko.

"Naruko tidak setuju kalau Sasu-kun dengan si Hentai ini!" lanjut Naruko.

"Hah~ jadi maksudmu kau mau jadi putrinya dan Sakura yang jadi pangerannya begitu?" wajah Naruko memerah.

"Kau mau mempermalukan kelas kita Huh!? Kau mau menampilkan Cinderella yang Yuri begitu!?" Tantang Shikamaru.

"Kau-"

"Diam! Naruko duduk. Baiklah, terserah apa maumu Ketua kelas." Ucap Sakura dan membuat semua orang tercengang. What!? Sakura membela cowok? Dan mau menjadi putri dan bersanding dengan Lelaki? Sungguh **K-E-A-J-A-I-B-A-N**.

"Bagus! Dengan ini tugasku selesai! Semua, mohon bantuannya dan Selanjutnya pembagian siapa yang membeli bahan-bahan bla bla bla bla.." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang melamun sambil memangku dagu menatap ke arah luar jendela. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir sexy lelaki raven itu.

'Sakura.. Saat drama nanti, akan kuubah hatimu.'

.

.

"Hah~ Laparnya." Seru Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan diri ke Sofa ruang santai rumah Sakura. Sakura juga ikut duduk di samping Sasuke sambil membuka dasinya.

"Kalau kau lapar segera buat makanan. Sekalian buatkan untukku juga." Kata Sakura lalu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Sasuke melotot ke arah Sakura yang sudah berlalu.

"Dia kira aku budak apa, huh!" dengus Sasuke.

.

.

'krieeet'

"Saku~" panggil Sasuke sambil memasuki kamar Sakura. Kosong.

"Dimana cewek yuri itu." Gumam Sasuke saat tak menemukan Sakura. Lelaki itu lalu masuk dan mengelilingi interior kamar gadis musim semi itu. Dinding kamar yang di cat dengan Pink Kream, dan dinding-dinding kamar di hiasi poster-poster wanita-wanita cantik dan tokoh-tokoh Anime. Meja belajar dengan penuh buku-buku dan pensil yang sedikit berantakan, lemari buku pelajaran, komik dan novel, Lemari baju dua pintu dengan Cermin besar di pasang di salah satu pintu lemari, dan beberapa alat make up khas wanita seperti Lipglos, Bedak, parfum, Ayeshadow (?) Aylinear (?) dan Lain-lain (maaf, jujur author gak tau nama-nama kayak gini. Soalnya author cewek tomboy, barang-barang author mah Cuma bedak *MyBaby*, Handbody, dan Parfum :V).

"Ternyata dia juga cewek ya." Gumam Sasuke geli. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ranjang _QueenSize_ Sakura. Sarung bantal, selimut maupun Sprei ranjang yang sama berwarna _darkblue_ yang mungkin akan semakin nyaman jika di tempati oleh dirinya juga #ngawurNihAuthor. Tangan Sasuke lalu membuka laci meja kecil yang berada di samping Ranjang. Dan matanya lalu tertuju pada buku berwarna merah seperti buku harian. Penasaran, lelaki itu lalu mengambil buku itu.

 _'Sakura Haruno. 15 Years Old.'_

'15 tahun? Berarti dua tahun yang lalu.' Dibukanya halaman pertama lalu-

'Grebb!'

"Hei- Ahhhh!"

"Beraninya kau memasuki kamarku tanpa ijin Hentai! Kau mau mengintipku Hah!?" Seru Sakura garang setelah merampas kembali buku diarynya. Sasuke tak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura, lelaki itu terlalu shok melihat penampilan Sakura. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampirinya dengan handuk yang memperlihatkan bahu dan seperempat dada gadis dan tak menutupi setengah pahanya juga. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan lelaki itu dan segera terbelak.

"Grrrrr! Shannarooo!"

'Buagh!'

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Hai semuaaaaa #kecupSanaKecupSini#**

 **Tumben ya Sasha cepet banget update #cepetPalaLu**

 **Wihh.. ternyata pertanyaan Sasha di jawab bener oleh readers sekalian #ternyataReaderPintarYa!? #digebukin**

 **Tapi sayang.. Seperti yang Sasha bilang. Yang menjawab pertama dan bener dialah pemenangnya.**

 **Omedeto Gozaimasu buat jreng-jreng...~~~~**

 **'PINKTOMATO! '**

 **Yeah! Kamu berkesempatan jalan-jalan ke Jepang dengan menggunakan uang kamu sendiri #uyee #diShannaro**

 **Ah, salah ding! Kamu berkesempatan buat ngereques Fic oneshoot pada Sasha dan Sasha bakal buatin. Jadi segera mungkin Inbox Sasha lewat FF atau Facebook ( Sasha Kakkoi chan)^^**

 **Ceritanya bakal di update saat dua hari setelah Yuri? chapter 5 update!**

 **Mau rated T, T+ atau M 'pun gak apa-apa. Hasal semua idenya dari kamu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, saatnya balas REVIEW! UYE!**

Kiki Kim: Emang menyenangkan banget! Tapi yang bekeng gak asik tuh kebanyakan tugasnya :3 Kamu SMK juga ya?

Pinktomato: Bener (y) #uyeee

Greentea Kim: Yosh! Ini udah muncul. Gak usah panggil kakak deh, panggil aja Sasha. Sasha masih 16 taun heheheheh :D

: Kamu bener tapi maap lambat jawab heheheh.. Yosh, ini udah lanjut kwkwkwk :D

CbiellUchiha1: Yup! Ini udah lanjut Say^^ Repiu lagi yeeee! Jawaban kamu bener tapi maap ya lambat jawab kamunya heheheh :D

Mia-chan: BENER! Tapi maap kamu lambat jwab heheheh #plak

DARA ISTRI SASUKE: Masbuloh! Ini fic gue kwkwkwk.. Silakan marah-marah Nyie Dara :V

Kana: Aku jurusan TKJ (teknik Komputer Jaringan) Kana-chan SMK juga? Yosh ini udah lanjut kok! Repiu lagi yaaa^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasha udah gak punya Hp dan publish harus lewat Warnet atau kalau sempat pake wifi sekolah #itupunSekolahjauhBerjarak350meterDariRumah (?)**

 **Yup! Sampai disini dulu ya!**

 **Kalau ada yang kangen sasha, maap ya sasha gak sering muncul soalnya Sasha lagi HoneyMoon dengan Utakata dan para cowok-cowok Korea #ngarep**

 **Kwkwkwk...**

 **Review wajib! #maksa**

 **Sasha Chan Kakkoi**

 **Istri sahnya CR (bukan Cristian Ronaldo itu -_- tapi my Kohai di SMK #ceritanyaLagiCurhat #sashaLagiFallingInLove #plak)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"A-auwww.." ringis Sasuke saat luka pukulan yang di dapatkan dari Sakura sedang di obati. Lelaki berambut raven itu menatap sinis ke arah gadis musim semi yang sedang membereskan P3K yang digunakan untuk mengobatinya.

"Kau kejam sekali, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus dahinya yang di tambali plester. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Whatever! Itu hukuman buat orang yang punya mata nakal kayak kamu." Ucap Sakura enteng. Sasuke mendengus.

"Salah kamu sendiri keluar dengan menggunakan handuk, kan aku- auwww..." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya telunjuk Sakura menekan keras luka pukulan di dahi Sasuke.

"Urusai! Itu kamarku, aku bebas menggunakan apapun. Dan kau- jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijinku! Kalau tidak- kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih **'menyenangkan'** dari ini." Desis Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih, gadis gila! Tapi, bodynya lumayan juga khekhekhe.." kekeh Sasuke #plak

.

.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura berjalan menuju tangga menuju kamarnya. Mereka baru selesai makan malam #ciee# dan selesai membersihkan dapur.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kalau kau mau, aku punya film horror yang bagus. Mau nonton bersama?" ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Film-film seperti itu tidak cocok denganku." Ucap Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis itu takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Oh, kau takut yaa?" goda Sasuke. Sakura menegang.

"T-tentu saja Tidak, baka. Diamlah, aku mau ke kamar." Ucap Sakura lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Bilang saja kau penakut!" tantang Sasuke. Sakura berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai kecil. Yes, berhasil!' pikir Sasuke.

"Baik! Aku tidak sabar melihat ketakutanmu." Balas Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kita liat saja."

.

.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura saat melihat perbuatan yang di lakukan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke arah pemuda raven dengan mata onyx itu. Dihadapannya, lelaki raven itu sedang asik menata tempat cemilan seperti _popcron_ (bener gak penulisannya?) dan minuman _coca-cola_ dua untuk dirinya dan pemuda itu. Senyum mereka di bibir lelaki itu tampak puas dengan perbuatannya.

"Hoy!" panggil Sakura dengan geram.

"Nani?" tanya Sasuke girang (?) sambil menatap Sakura yang memerah wajahnya menahan amarah.

"Kau bilang hanya menonton, kan?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Iya, terus kenapa?" balas Sasuke.

"Kau tanya kenapa!? Hey! Kita Cuma menonton, dan kau tidak perlu menghias seluru rumah menjadi tempat horror kayak gini! Pakai lilin segala? Dan kenapa kau memasang kartu tempel untuk penghusir setan di seluruh dinding rumah, baka!?" seru Sakura jengkel melihat keadaan rumahnya yang menjadi tempat yang cocok tempat tinggal para makhluk-makhluk halus. (ada yang tau anime Bokura wa Minna Kawaiisou? Nonton episode 2 saat mereka nonton bareng film horror, keadaan rumah Sakura kayak gitu xD)

"Hehehe.. Ini akan membuat suasananya lebih mencengkam. Kalau kau takut, tinggal peluk aja aku." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendengus.

"sialan kau."

"Selesai. Ayo, duduk sini." Ucap Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura duduk di sofa. Untung saja ruangan itu sedikit gelap dan hanya di terangi beberapa lilin, kalau tidak Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sudah berkeringat dingin menahan takut, padahal film belum saja mulai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukan CD film ke dalam DvD.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sakura sok. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Setelahnya, Sasuke berjalan lalu duduk di samping Sakura sambil memegang remot tv.

"Ready? – Sakura menelan ludah lalu mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai- Go!" Layar Tv menyala, menampilkan beberapa adegan pembuka dalam film itu. Saat menit-menit pertama tidak ada yang menakutkan, Sakura juga sudah mulai rileks, di sampingnya Sasuke malah tambah tersenyum menantikan menit-menit menegangkan. Lima belas menit kemudian, tubuh Sakura menegang saat bagian-bagian yang menkutkan seperti tiba-tiba sang hantu menarik korbannya untuk di bunuh.

"Kau takut ya?" kata sasuke sambil menatap keringat yang turun di dahi Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"T-tidak.. I-ini tidak m-menakutkan.." ucap Sakura sok. Sasuke mendengus.

 _'Kita liat sampai mana ke'sok'kanmu itu, gadis yuri'_ batin Sasuke licik.

.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati. Sungguh dia menyesal mengajak Sakura menonton dan ini mungkin ini karma untuk si Playboy Uchiha itu karena main-main dengan Sakura. Tujuannya menonton film horror bersama Sakura untuk membuat Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan memungkinkan ada adegan yang membuat Sakura dan Dirinya berada dalam keadaan 'Hot' seperti _Kissing_ mungkin. Dan sekarang dia menyesal, boro-boro mendapatkan ciuman dari Sakura, yang ada dirinya menjadi tempat 'pelampiasan ketakutan' oleh gadis itu. Bukan di berikan _Kiss_ atau _Hug,_ melainkan-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Uhukkk! Sak-shak-ku-Raa! Uhookk!" teriakan ketakutan Sakura saat melihat adegan menakutkan dari film berlanjut dengan teriakan Sasuke yang berteriak kesakitan. Why? Sungguh diluar dugaan, saat Sasuke mengharapkan 'Pelukan Ketakutan' dari Sakura, malah mendapatkan cekikan dilehernya. Sakura, gadis dengan surai merah muda bagaikan bunga Sakura itu mencekik Leher Sasuke demi melampiaskan ketakutannya, mana cekikannya dengan menggunakan Kekuatan Penuh lagi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa bahwa nyawanya bisa di ambil oleh gadis itu.

'tit'

Sasuke segera mematikan layar Tv. Sudah Cukup! Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lehernya, Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu berjalan menjauh. Sakura shok, boleh saja lelaki itu meninggalkannya dalam lampu dalam keadaan hidup. Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke dan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hey! Harusnya kau menungguku. Kau tau ini, umh- lumayan menakutkan." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Whatever." Balas Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. _Ada apa dengan cowok ini?_ Pikir Sakura.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu?" panggil Sakura sebelum Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap datar Sakura. Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan. Ah, apa ini karena aku mencekikmu terlalu keras?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Itu sungguh menyakitkan tau. Cih." Kata Sasuke. Balas sekarang Sakura yang mendengus.

"Kau harus terima akibatnya karena mengajakku nonton film horror itu dan mana menghias rumahku seperti ini lagi." Balas Sakura.

"Cih, sudalah." Kata Sasuke. Dia berbalik membuka pintu kamarnya tapi di tahan Sakura.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hey, ini kau sengaja mematikan lampunya atau memang mati lampu?" tanya Sakura sedikit gemeteran.

"Entah. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sasuke, dia lalu membuka kamarnya dan mencari saklar lampu.

'cklek'

"Huh? Ternyata beneran mati." Ucap Sasuke saat lampu kamarnya tidak juga menyala. Sasuke menatap aneh ke arah lengannya yang sedikit basah, dan dimana di situlah tangan Sakura sedang memegangnya.

"Hey, Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh? Aku? Tidak. Ti-tidak apa-apa." Balas Sakura. Hanya di terangi cahaya dari Hp, Sasuke mengarahkan Hpnya ke arah wajah Sakura.

"Hey? Kau takut ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ta-takut? Tidak." ucap Sakura bohong.

"Huh. Dasar pembohong pemula. Ayo, aku akan menemanimu sampai lampu menyala." Kata Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura memasuki kamar gadis itu.

"Heh? Ti-tidak perlu. Hey, kau keluar gih." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, sejujurnya dia memang butuh seseorang sekarang apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke mengambil korek api dari sakunya lalu menyalakannya dan menyalakannya ke sebuah lilin besar berwarna merah yang terletak di meja di samping ranjang Sakura. Sasuke lalu menyuruh Sakura membaringkan dirinya lalu memasangkan selimut untuk gadis itu.

"Aku akan pergi jika lampunya sudah menyala. Kau tidurlah." Kata Sasuke. Dan pertama kalinya, Sakura begitu menyukai cara Sasuke seperti ini. Entah kenapa, perutnya berasa di isi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Hanya di sinari cahaya lilin, Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang memainkan Hpnya. Ekspresi wajah lelaki itu tampak lucu saat membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk di nomornya dan itu membuat sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas.

 _'Sasuke.. Kau tidak buruk juga, hmm.'_

.

.

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan Sakura jadi hari ini aku ingin menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah, dan Karin. Terimakasih sudah mau ikut." Kata Naruko sambil keluar dari _mini cooper orange_ miliknya. Dari sisi lain, Karin keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan ke arah Naruko.

"Iya. Sama-sama." Kata Karin. Kedua gadis itu mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman rumah Sakura dan tak mendapatkan respon apa'pun.

"Menurutku Saku-kun masih tidur." Ucap Naruko sambil mengintip dari jendela. Karin berjalan ke arah sekelopok pot-pot berisi bunga-bunga yang begitu indah. Mencari sesuatu di sana dan akhirnya gadis bermata _ruby_ itu mendapatkannya. Kunci cadangan rumah Sakura.

"Wah, Karin kok kamu tau tempat kunci cadangan rumah Saku-kun?" tanya Naruko.

"Itu rahasia. Iko zee." Balas Karin lalu membuka pintu utama rumah Sakura. Kedua gadis itu segera berjalan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah kamar Sakura dan-

'Krieet'

"Saku-kun! Aku datang untuk menga- Ehhhhh!?"

Merasa terganggu tidur, Kedua pasang Kelopak mata itu terbuka secara berlahan dan menampilkan sepasang mata Emerald dan Onyx yang begitu indah. Shappier dan Ruby itu terbelak menatap ke arah sepasang manusia yang tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang dan selimut itu. Emerald Sakura dan Onyx Sasuke membulat dan kedua tubuh itu segera terbangun.

"Hah!?"

"Nani!?"

Sakura menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan yang berdiri di depan sana adalah Dua pasang anak dara yang menatap kaget ke arah mereka. Sakura berpaling dan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang juga shok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Nan-"

"-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuuuu! Sasha balik. Kwkwkwkw**

 **Dan untuk 'PINKTOMATO', fic kamu bakal update dua hari lagi jadi tunggu yaaa~~**

 **Yosh! Makasi buat:**

 **Pinktomato, , hanazono yuri, 88, Yoriko Yakochidan, nurvieee-chan, huftt,** dan **Kiro Yuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana? Lumayan gak chapter ini? Heheheh...**

 **Sekarang entah kenapa Sasha gampang banget tidur, maupun itu dikelas atau pun di rumah hah~ ini sedikit gak nyaman.**

 **Sasha ngelanjut cerita ini aja dalam keadaan 50% sadar, 50% udah mau tertutup nih mata heheheh #beneran.**

 **Yup! Udah dulu ya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~~ Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau tambah adegan-adegan sesuai kemauan yang ingin ada di Fic ini boleh rokomen kok^^**

 **Yosh!**

 **Habis Baca Wajib Review!**

 **Sasha Kakkoi-chan**

 **Istri sahnya Utakata dan Sasuke #Vlak**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Naruko jatuh tertunduk di bangku kelasnya, di sampingnya Karin duduk sambil menopang dagu. Naruko terlalu shok dengan apa yang dilihatnya di rumah Sakura. Dimana, sosok Sasuke tidur seranjang dengan pangerannya, Sakura.

"Karin~" panggil Naruko. Karin menengok ke arah Naruko yang menatap kosong ke depan.

"Hmm? Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Karin.

"Pasti ini kesalahan'kan? Si Badboy Uchiha itu tidak mungkin tidur seranjang dengan Saku-kun, kan? Ini pasti hanya sebuah kesalahan." Ucap Naruko. Karin hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ya! Pasti! Kejadian tadi tidak di sengaja, kan? Ah! Mungkin saja kejadiannya seperti mereka gak sengaja saling bertabrakan karena menemukan uang koin 100 yen di lantai kamar Saku-kun, terus kepala mereka saling bertabrakan hingga mereka berdua pingsan di ranjang Saku-kun. Ah, dan mungkin aja mereka sedang perang bantal terus karena lelah mereka tidur berdua! Ahhh! Naruko gak terima! Uchiha itu benar-benar mengganggu!" seru Naruko.

"Yah~ ku harap seperti itu juga, Naruko."

.

.

Kaku. Itulah suasana yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke begitu takut bertegur sapa dengan Sakura, dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah gadis itu membencinya. Yah, walaupun ini adalah ketidak sengajaan sih. Ah, Sasuke no Baka! Bisa-bisanya tertidur di ranjang Sakura.' Pikir Sasuke frustasi. Jujur saja, dia semalam benar-benar tidak punya niat sama sekali, walaupun sebenarnya sangat ingin, semalam dia terlalu lelah menunggu nyalanya lampu hingga tertidur di samping gadis itu. Ah, Lampu sialan!' decih Sasuke.

Sarapan pagi ini tidak ada suara sama sekali dari kedua orang itu. Sasuke yang sesekali melirik Sakura yang terus makan sambil menatap datar sarapannya. Sasuke berdehem sebentar.

"Sakura. Eto, umh. Gomen." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menatap datar Sasuke. Sasuke jadi keki sendiri saat Sakura tidak merespon.

"Yah! Jujur saja Sakura itu tidak di sengaja, aku minta maaf! Benar-benar minta maaf!" lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu dia berdiri mengantarkan piring dan gelas kosongnya di tempat pencuci piring. Lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Cepat! Aku tidak mau terlambat." Ucap Sakura lalu beranjak keluar dari dapur. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengangkat piringnya.

 _'Kayaknya tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika harus mendapatkan maafnya, aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu.'_ Pikir Sasuke licik sambil menyeringai.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

"Besok adalah harinya Festival Sekolah. Jadi, ku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama. Dan ini adalah daftar makanan dan minuman yang akan kita sediakan. Baiklah, aku akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi barista dan pelayannya. Aku sudah membuatnya, yang akan menjadi Baristanya adalah Aku, Sasuke, Kiba, bla.. bla.. bla.." Sasuke mendesah. Barista, yang benar saja. Dia akan meracuni para pelanggan dengan masakan dan minuman buatannya' pikir Sasuke licik. (a/n: Jahat lu, Sas!)

"Lalu.. yang akan menjadi pelayannya adalah orang-orang yang tidak ku sebutkan namanya. Ku mohon kerja samanya. Dan Sasuke, Sakura, bersiaplah untuk besok malam saat dramanya. Baiklah, Minna! Ganbatte!" ucap Shikamaru. Yang lain lalu segera membubarkan diri keluar kelas menuju kantin atau, pun kemana'pun.

"Saku-kun!" panggil Naruko sambil menghampiri Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera menarik Sasuke yang memang duduk di samping Sakura, lalu mendorong pria berambut raven itu menjauh. Sasuke mendecih lalu keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan dongkol. Sialan benar cewek pirang itu, dia berencana untuk mengajak Sakura makan bersama di kantin. Hah~ ku kutuk kau cewek aneh!' decih Sasuke.

"Hmm? Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Ano, bisakah kita berdua bicara hal ini di atap?" tanya Naruko. Sakura berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruko tersenyum lebar, lalu segera memeluk lengan Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kelas menuju atap Sekolah.

Sepasang mata Onyx manatap selidik pada kedua sosok gadis yang berjalan menuju arah yang diketahui jalan menuju atap Sekolah.

 _'Mau apa mereka? Haruskah aku mengikuti mereka. Ah, malas.'_

.

.

"Ano, apa.. Kalian berdua benar-benar tidur- bersama?" tanya Naruko kepada Sakura. Emerald Sakura menatap Naruko yang sedang memerah menatapnya.

"Ehh? Itu- Itu ketidak sengajaan kok Naru-chan. Kenapa? Maafkan aku ya?" kata Sakura.

"Souka?" tanya Naruko senang. Sakura tersenyum.

"Yup! Mana mungkin aku mau tidur bersama lelaki hentai itu." Kata Sakura. Naruko segera memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis bermata _Shappier_ itu.

"Kau tau kan Saku-kun.. Aku menyukaimu. Dan tak akan ku biarkan Uchiha itu merebutmu." Gumam Naruko. Pandangan Sakura kosong saat mendengar kata-kata Naruko. Kenapa? Bukankah dia juga menyukai sesamanya, terus kenapa dia merasa tidak senang. Ada apa? Kenapa hatinya menolak. Sakura dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Naruko.

"Naruko.. Gomen, aku harus ke kelas. Kau mau ikut? Sebentar lagi, kan lonceng masuk." Ajak Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, Naruko kaget. Entah kenapa dia merasa berbeda dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Uh.. oh.. Tapi-" putus Naruko. Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruko.

"Hmm? Tapi?" tanya Sakura. Naruko mengadah, menatap sosok gadis merah muda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

"Shikamaru! Kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada lelaki berambut nanas yang sedang telungkup di mejanya. Tanpa melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru menjawab.

"Dia sepertinya berjalan ke arah Atap Sekolah. Dia bersama Naruko." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Arigato na." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru menuju atap Sekolah.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.. Disini ya?" gumam Sasuke saat sampai di depan pintu menuju atap Sekolah. Dia membuka pelan itu dan saat pintu itu terbuka sedikit, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan Onyxnya membulat. Sosok itu, Naruko menarik kerah baju Sailor Sakura lalu mencium gadis itu. Apa!? Sasuke melotot dan segera mendobrak pintu itu.

"Sakura!" Sakura tersadar lalu segera mendorong Naruko menjauh. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke yang melotot ganas padanya.

"S-sasuke?" Naruko berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Nande? Ini wajar kok. Sebelum kau datang ke sini aku sering berciumam dengan Saku-kun! Dan lihat sekarang, Gara-gara kau Saku-kun mendorongku. Kau penggang-"

"Diam Naruko!" ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Naruko. _Blue Shappier_ Naruko membulat, kaget. Kenapa? Kenapa Saku-kunnya membela Lelaki. Tak sangka, air mata gadis berambut pirang itu mengalir jatuh.

"Hiks! Saku-kun no Baka!" seru Naruko lalu berlari keluar dari situ. Tak memperdulikan gadis aneh berambut pirang itu, Sasuke segera berlari dan memeluk Sakura.

"Onegai! Ku mohon kau kembali menjadi seorang gadis. Bukan seperti ini." Gumam Sasuke.

"A-aku-"

"Ku mohon. Buka hatimu untuk lelaki. Termasuk diriku."

.

.

"Hiks! Saku-kun no baka!" gumam Naruko sambil menangis. Gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh tertunduk memeluk lututnya.

"Daijobu ka? Naruko." Tanya Karin sambil ikut jongkok di depan Naruko. Naruko mengangkat kepalanya

"Hiks.. Saku-kun~ Hisk.. Hwuaaa Karin!" seru Naruko sambil memeluk Karin. Karin menghela nafas lalu balas memeluk Naruko.

"Tenanglah, Naruko." Gumam Karin. Naruko tidak menjawab, dia terus menangis.

"Ayo. Sebentar lagi lonceng masuk." kata Karin lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dia membantu Naruko berdiri dan lalu menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Lihat, wajahmu yang manis itu luntur karena air matamu. Ayo, Tersenyumlah." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum di depan Naruko. Wajah Naruko memerah dengan perlakuan Karin. Dia lalu mengangguk. Karin mengenggam tangan Naruko lalu keduanya berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Di belakang, Naruko tertunduk sambil terus berjalan. Karin tidak mengetahui kalau Naruko menyeringai kecil di belakangnya.

 _'Saku-kun.. Tunggu aku! Di panggung besok'_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC!?**

 **Hahahahaha *tertawa laknat***

 **Holla! Sasha ComeBack again. Kwkwkw**

 **Gimana chap ini? Mengecewakan. Maafin Sasha ya.**

 **Huh, ini gara2 tiba-tiba aja sebuah ide buat Fic baru singgah di otak kotor Sasha ini. (read: Nyadar juga nih bocah kalau dia hentai)**

 **Heheheh.. DuhDuh.. gomenne. Sasha gak bisa balas Ripiu lagi karena 'sesuatu' hal. Heheheh..**

 **Yosha! Makasih buat:**

Hyemi761, **Keiita-chan** , , **Weird-san,** Hanazono Yuri, **Kiro Yuki,** Yoriko Yakuchidan, **Unnihikari,** Mustika447, **CbiellUchiha1,** Haruka Ryokusuke, **dan terakhir Reviewer yang gak di undang 'Istri Sahnya Gaara'**

.

 **Sasha sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini *kayak Artis aje***

 **Hah, rasanya Sasha mau jatuh sakit kwkwkwk**

 **Yosha! Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.**

 **Oh ya, Sasha pastiin Yuri bakal selesai sebelum bulan Februari 2016. Why? Karena Sasha bakal gak punya waktu di tempat PSG di kota Palu' nanti hehehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please yeee!?**

 **Sasha kakkoi-chan**

 **Istri sahnya abang Sasuke dan Abang A. Kojou ^^ *UTAKATA** **udah putus ama Sasha 'Hiks'***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Canggung.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan jika sekarang bertemu Sasuke. Gadis itu terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kejadian saat Naruko menciumnya, Sasuke datang dan Sasuke memeluknya dan membisikan – akh! Memikirkannya tanpa sadar pipi gadis berambut pinky itu memerah.

 _'apa yang terjadi denganku?'_ gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, emeraldnya memandangan pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku tadi berkata kasar pada Naruko? Kenapa aku memerah saat Sasuke memelukku? Apa yang terjadi!? Are.. wakanai yoo!" gumam Sakura frustasi.

 _'tok... tok.. tok'_

"Ha'i?" seru Sakura.

"Sakura, ini aku!" seru Sasuke dari luar kamar Sakura. Emerald Sakura membulat, gadis itu mengenggam erat baju depannya dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

 _Yappari, ada yang salah denganku!_

"A-ada apa!?" seru Sakura. Duh, dirinya sekarang malah salah tingkah.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Sakura segera berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya, namun gadis itu hanya berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa niat membukanya.

"M-memangnya ada apa? Katakan saja dari sana?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa. Ini penting, cepatlah." Kata Sasuke tidak sabaran. Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya sambil mengembungkan pipi. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu masuk ke kamar gadis itu.

"Dakara.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Kata Sakura. Pandangan mata Sasuke berubah, lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mendekat dan mengungkung Sakura antara dirinya dan dinding kamar gadis itu.

"Ho-hoyy! Menyingkir-" ucap Sakura. Sasuke tetap diam, entah kenapa tenaga Sakura hilang kemana, diri gadis itu entah kenapa menjadi tidak berdaya di depan lelaki raven itu.

"Apa.. kau sudah memikirkannya?" gumam Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah, gadis itu merasa menelan ludahnya saja tidak mampu saat Sasuke berbisik.

"Me-memikirkan apa m-maksudmu.." kata Sakura tergagap. Sasuke tersenyum miring, lalu di peluknya tubuh gadis berambut musim semi itu membuat gadis itu semakin berdetak tak menentu.

"Memikirkan..-" Sakura menelan ludah, menunggu kelanjutkan kata dari lelaki raven itu.

".. _Watashi no Kimochi_." Dan Wajah Sakura'pun kembali memerah.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sapa Temari saat gadis berambut pink itu memasuki ruang kelas.

"O-ohayo." Sapa Sakura balik.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu? Sebentar malam kan bakal pentas." Tanya Temari.

"Yah, semuanya siap." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Temari.

"Ent-"

'Grep'

"Aku juga sudah siap, kok. Bukan begitu'kan, Saku?" ucap seseorang dengan suara menggoda di telinga Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu kembali merinding saat mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

"J-jangan sok Akrab, kau!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke men'ck'ria lalu tersenyum miring.

"Hahaha.. baiklah kalau begitu. Aku urus yang lain dulu, jaa naa, Saku." Ucap Temari. Sakura mengangguk dan menatap Temari yang melangkah menjauh.

"Daijobu ka, Saku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan serius yang membuat Sakura meneguk ludah gugup.

"T-tentu saja aku dalam keadaan yang baik. Haha, aku mau ke melihat Teman-teman yang lain dulu. Ah, jaa!" dengan secepat kilat gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang gadis itu dengan seringai kecil.

.

.

"Sakura? Kau sudah datang. Ohayou." Sapa Ino.

"Uh, oh. Yups! Ohayou, Ino." Balas Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sakura berbalik saat seseorang yang di belakangnya memanggil namanya.

"K-karin..? dan.. Naruko?" ucap Sakura. Karin tersenyum ramah namun tidak dengan Naruko yang enggan menatap Sakura, pilar di kelas itu mungkin lebih menarik untuk di tatap Naruko.

"Hari ini ramai sekali ya." Ucap Karin sambil memandang semua teman-teman sekelas mereka tampak sibuk dengan dekorasi dan segala macam untuk Acara Sekolah.

"Umh, ya, semuanya tampak sibuk dan bersemangat." Kata Sakura menambahkan. _Emerald_ gadis itu memandang ke arah Naruko yang masih enggan menatapnya. Gadis musim semi itu menyinggung senyum kecil.

"Ya'kan, Naruko?" ucap Sakura kepada Naruko. _Blue Shappier_ gadis itu terbelak, dan menatap terkejut ke arah Sakura. Tangan Naruko mengepal saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Kenapa.." gumam Naruko sambil menunduk. Sakura menatap Naruko yang bergumam sesuatu. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepadanya, sepasang _Emerald_ Sakura dan _Ruby_ milik Karin terbelak melihat _Shappier_ itu menatap mereka dengan berlinang air mata. Naruko melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Saku-kun! Aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Naruko lalu berlari menjauh meninggalkan Karin dan Sakura. Karin menatap Sakura sedih.

"Sakura.. aku tahu kok. Dan Aku minta maaf." Ucap Karin lalu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis berambut musim semi itu memandang ke arah Karin dengan pandangan kosong lalu berlalu dari kelas itu.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Ino kepada Sasuke yang sedang asik bersantai di tangga menuju atap. Sasuke memandang Ino yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah.. hah.. Apa kau melihat Sakura? Tiga jam lagi acara dramanya.. Dan nanti aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mendanannya, mumpung sekarang aku lagi kosong sekalian saja aku mengcover dirinya agar sesuai dengan bajunya. Aku butuh Sakura Sekarang. Apa kau melihatnya?" jelas Ino tidak sabaran. Sasuke mendengus.

"Bukankah tadi dia bersama mu ke kelas?" ucap Sasuke.

"Umh, ia tadi. Tapi, setelahnya aku meninggalkannya karena tadi dia sedang berbicara dengan Karin dan Naruko. Uh, anak itu kemana sih. Ya sudah ya! Oh ya, kalau kau melihatnya segera kasi tau aku!" ucap Ino lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

"Sakura.. Naruko dan Karin.." gumam Sasuke. Tersadar, lelaki berambut raven itu segera berlari mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

 _'Tidak! Sakura.. Onegai! Naruko-teme!'_ geram Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menulikan pekikan beberapa gadis yang melihatnya yang berlari dengan sangat serius. Keringat membanjir rambut dan dahi pemuda itu, kancing baju atas terlepas satu. Pemandangan yang sedap untuk para gadis.

 _'Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura..'_

.

.

"Ne.. Naruko. Apa maksudmu 'tidak akan kalah', hm?" tanya Karin pada Naruko. Keduanya sedang duduk di atas atap sekolah.

"Aku.. Tidak akan menyerah melepaskan Saku-kun begitu saja.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku mencintai Saku-kun.. uh.. hiks.. hikss.." Karin menatap Naruko yang mulai terisak.

"Karin! Kau juga begitu'kan!? Kau juga mencintai Saku-kun'kan? Ayo! Kita jauhkan dia dari Uchiha-Teme itu! Saku-kun! Hiks.." Karin mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan gojolak dalam hatinya.

 _ **Ne Sakura. Aku mencintaimu'**_

 _ **K-karin? Aku-**_

 _ **Aku yakin ini bukan perasaan kagum saja. Aku bukan menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu!**_

Sepasang kelopak Karin terbuka. Gadis berambut scarlet itu berdiri dan menatap langit dengan tatapan tajam, seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya. Naruko menatap Karin yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Uh? K-karin?" panggil Naruko. _Shappier_ Naruko membulat melihat Karin menyeringai. "Iko zee, Naruko. Kita harus menjemput Sakura."

.

.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke saat memasuki ruang _make up._ Gadis berambut musim semi itu berbalik dan menatap ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura diam lalu mendekat, kedua tangannya mencengkaram kedua bahu Sakura.

"Ekh!? K-kau! A-ada apa!? Le-lepas." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau. Dari mana saja hah!? Kau tadi bersama dengan kedua orang itu'kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" cerocos Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku tadi dari kamar mandi, perutku sakit. Iya, tadi kami hanya bertemu di kelas lalu mereka pergi. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mendesah lega.

"Aku kha-"

"Sakura! Ayo! Ganti pakaianmu! Oh Sasuke, cepat. Aku harus menghiasmu juga. Sakura, ikuti Temari ya. Dia akan menunjukan bajumu! Sasuke ayo!" perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan seruan Ino yang cempreng, gadis barbie itu segera menarik Sasuke menuju ruang _make up_. Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi, senyum gadis itu menghilang. " _Dameda_."

.

.

"Sasuke! Kau Keren dah!" puji Ino saat Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti dan berpakaian pangeran. Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya yang sudah terbalut pakaian ala Pangeran dalam cerita dongeng.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemui Temari , kau tunggulah dulu." Ucap Ino lalu berlalu. Sasuke tidak begitu menggubris, pemuda itu menatap datar pantulan dirinya. Tak lama, pemuda itu mendengus dengan seringai keren miliknya, lalu bergumam sambil bersandar pada cermin. "Ck. Bagaimana'pun aku berpakaian, aku tetap saja tampan."

.

.

"Wah, banyak sekali yang datang." Ucap Ino saat melihat banyaknya murid-murid sekolah, murid-murid sekolah lain dan para manusia-manusia yang melihat festival sekolah datang mulai memenuhi tempat duduk untuk menonton drama.

"Ck, mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan.

"Harusnya kau senang ketua." Decih Ino saat mendengar komentar malas ketua kelas mereka.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia ngotot untuk ikut dengan Temari karena ingin melihat Sakura. Haruskah aku menyusulnya sekarang?" kata Ino.

"Tidak usah deh. Katakan pada Kiba dan lainnya untuk bersiap, kita akan tampil 30 menit lagi." Titah Shikamaru _bossy_. Ino mendengus.

"Baik, Kaichou." Ucap Ino malas-malasan lalu berlalu dari situ. Shikamaru lalu kembali melihat sekeliling panggung. _Onyx_ pemuda berambut nanas itu menyipit melihat dua buah objek yang mencurigakan.

 _"Naruko? Karin? Apa yang mereka lakukan?'_ pikir Shikamaru.

.

.

"Will You Marry Me, Oh Haruno Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang nampak cantik dengan gaun Cinderellanya. Sakura memandang Sasuke datar.

"Pergi sana." Ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap terduduk. Kepala Pemuda itu menoleh melihat Sakura yang menjauh dan berjalan bersama-sama dengan Temari dan Ino.

"Ughh.. Dia terlalu kawaii." Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah! Semuanya berkumpul!" seru Shikamaru.

"Sekarang waktunya kita untuk Tampil! Semua ayo berjuang!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Yosha!"

"Sakura.." panggil sabil menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang di sanggul setengah.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Lelaki berambut raven itu memandang Sakura diam.

"Uhh? _Nani yo_?" ucap Sakura risih saat pemuda itu hanya diam. Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Iie. Ganbatte ne! Aku menunggumu di panggung lalu-"

 _Cup_

"Jaa, na!" ucap Sasuke setelah mencium pelan pipi gadis berambut pink itu.

"A..a..a.. Aho." Gumam Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

"Pangeran.. Aku sudah mengirim sms kepada semua putri untuk datang pesta untuk anda. Dengan begitu, kita dengan mudah mencari calon istri anda." Ucap Kiba sebagai pelayan Sasuke.

"Baka. Ini masih jaman surat, mana ada sms." Dengus Sasuke. Seluruh penonton tertawa dengan lawakan kecil antara Sasuke dan Kiba.

"YA ampun, gue lupa. Maafkan gue, Sasuke. Gue lupa naskahnya.." ucap Kiba, Penonton kembali tergelak, dan Sasuke hanya menepuk dahinya, frustasi dengan Kiba.

"Lupakan! Aku akan ke kota." Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya ala Pangeran.

"Aku akan siapkan kuda dan penjaga." Ucap Kiba yang akhirnya benar membaca naskahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyamar, jadi tidak ada yang tahu aku adalah pangeran." Kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju samping panggung lalu Tirai panggung tertutup untuk beberapa saat lalu terbuka menampilkan Sakura yang sedang membawa keranjang, settingnya dirinya sedang berbelanja di pasar. Gadis itu memakai jubah hitam dan tudung hitam untuk menutupi rambutnya pinkynya.

"Akhh.." Sakura yang sedang asik berjalan-jalan berhenti dan mencari sumber suara. Sakura berpura-pura kaget dan menghampiri pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke yang sedang meringis, bersandar pada properti pohon.

"Ah, kakek kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengadah dan menatap Sakura.

"Gue masih muda!" seru Sasuke.

"Kau berpakaian compang-camping ala gembel, dilihat manapun elo keliatan tua." Ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah. Penonton tertawa, Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya saat pembicaraan kedua pemain utama itu sudah melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

"Oy! Kembali ke script yang seharusnya!" ucap Shikamaru pelan dari samping panggung membuat Sakura dan Sasuke sadar. Keduanya berdehem lalu melanjutkan adegan.

"By the way, Apa anda terluka?" tanya Sakura lagi sok. Sasuke mendengus lalu melanjutkan peran sakitnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.. Sangat sakit disini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk hatinya.

"Apa anda tertembak? Anda harus segera di obati." Para penonton terlihat serius melihat akting Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ukh.. Tidak. Aku butuh obatku.. ugh.." ucap Sasuke sok kesakitan. Tanpa Sakura dan Penonton ketahui Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Obat? Apa obat itu? Akan aku carikan." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hee? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dengan kau di sampingku saja itu sudah menyebuhkanku." Ucap Sasuke ngegombal. Para penonton tertawa dan Sakura memerah.

"Itu tidak ada dalam naskah." Ucap Sakura jengkel.

"Ada kok! Dalam naskahku." Ucap Sasuke menyela.

"Tidak ada."

"Ada. Gak percaya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ia! Mana buktinya?" kata Sakura meminta bukti.

"Liat mataku, maka kau akan melihat naskah cinta kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

'Buagh!'

"Upsss!" seru Sakura setelah sadar dia memukul Sasuke.

"Ittai!" seru Sasuke.

"Oh, pangeran~ Maafkan hambamu ini~~ Ah! Sudah jam 6 sore, hamba harus pulang!" ucap Sakura kembali menuju scrip naskah.

"T-tidak jangan pergi!" cegah Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih memerah akibat pukulan Sakura.

"Ibuku akan marah padaku kalau aku tidak kembali sekarang." Ucap Sakura mulai berjalan menjauh.

'Hup!'

Dengan segera Sasuke melompat menangkap kaki kanan Sakura. Penonton _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah pangeran yang kelihatan seperti anak yang memohon ampun saat di usir keluar oleh ayahnya.

"Lepas, baka!" seru Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di kaki kanannya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" ucap Sasuke.

"My God! Lepaskan, baka!" seru Sakura.

"Yosh! Dapat!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu melepaskan kaki Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Aku dapat sepatumu! Sepatumu berwarna merah, ini akan menjadi tutunan untukku pada dirimu. Sampai jumpa lagi, beibehh~" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh, semua penonton _sweatdrop,_ baru kali ini mereka menonton drama pangerannya yang mengambil paksa sepatu Cinderella, sedangkan Sakura terdiam lalu bergidik ngeri dengan nada Sasuke saat mengucapkan 'Beibehh~'

"Baka Otoko Ah, tidak! Kembalikan sepatuku! Itu mahaaallll!" seru Sakura membuat semua penonton lebih _sweatdrop_ lalu tirai'pun tertutup. Kembali tirai merah pun terbuka, menampilkan Sakura yang sedang duduk memegang baju, di sebelahnya terdapat keranjang yang berisi baju-baju yang banyak.

"Cinderella!" seru Tenten yang berperan sebagai ibu tiri. Di belakangnya, Shion dan Tayuya mengikutinya dan mereka berperan sebagai Kakak-kakak Tiri Sakura.

"A-ada apa, Okaa-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar, dia berperan takut kepada Ibu tiri dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Nih! Cuci bajuku." Ucap Tayuya sambil melempar pakaiannya pada Sakura.

"Aku juga, Nih!" ucap Shion juga sambil melempar bajunya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau pulang cepat, pasti kau tidak akan mencuci baju." Ucap Tenten dengan nada sinis. Sakura terdiam sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kami harus pergi ke pesta pangeran, dan kau harus jaga rumah." Perintah Tenten.

"A-aku ingin ikut okaa-sama." Pinta Sakura.

"What? What do you say? Ikut? Hah!? Enak aja." Ucap Shion sok inggris.

"Bener tuh! Kaa-sama, jangan ikutkan cinderella!" ucap Tayuya.

"Tentu saja, anak-anakku. Cinderella, kau tidak boleh ikut. Cuci baju, lalu cuci piring, mengepel lantai dan bersikan dapur dan ruang tamu!" ucap Tenten _bossy_. Sakura memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Baik, Okaa-sama."

"Bagus! Ayo pergi anak-anak." Ucap Tenten lalu melangkah pergi di ikuti oleh Shion dan Tayuya.

"Hiks! Kenapa harus terjadi padaku. Aku ingin ikut~" desah Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Tralalal... Trilili~~ Oh, kau jangan menangis gadis cantik~" ucap Lee yang muncul dengan pakaian balet dan di pasang bandau pink di kepalanya. Pria bob itu berperan sebagai Ibu peri, serentak seluruh penonton tertawa ngakak begitu juga Sakura, Lee dengan baju Balet dengan wajah yang di _make up_ menor dan _lipstick_ yang tebal membuat tapilan Rock Lee sangat lucu.

"Oh, Apa yang terjadi padamu, gadis kecil?" tak memperdulikan Sakura yang tertawa, lee melanjutkan perannya. Sakura berdehem lalu kembali dalam dramanya.

"Aku sedih, ibu peri. Aku ingin pergi ke istana, untuk melihat pesta pangeran, namun ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tiriku tidak mengijinkanku ikut, dan malah menyuruhku bekerja." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Jangan panggil aku ibu Peri, panggil Aku Peri Lily. Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu, karena kau berhati baik. Cralalala.. Jadilah bersih~" Lee mengucapkan mantra.

"Wahh! Arigato, Peri Lily!" seru Sakura senang. Para penonton terkekeh melihat gaya Lee saat menganyunkan tongkat mainan sihirnya.

"Cepatlah berpakaian cantik, Cinderella~ buatlah pangeran terpikat padamu~" ucap Lee.

"Baiklah! Arigato Peri Lily, aku sungguh berterimakasih!" ucap Sakura

"Ah, apa aku boleh bertanya kenapa kau ingin ke pesta pangeran? Kau terlihat bersemangat?" tanya Lee. Semua penonton terlihat penasaran saat Sakura menundukan kepalanya, tak lama serentak kaget saat Tangan kanan gadis itu mengepal ke atas.

"Aku Kelaparan! Jadi aku ingin makan di Istana! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap sang Cinderella membuat penonton, Lee dan Teman-temannya _sweatdrop._

"Mereka semua gak ada yang benar. Chouji, turunkan tirainya." Ucap Shikamaru frustasi.

.

.

Drama berlanjut, tampak Sasuke dengan gagah dan tampan sedang berdiri di podium, beberapa gadis yang bertugas sebagai putri-putri dari negeri asing juga berdiri di panggung. Kiba tampak gagah menemani Sasuke, mumpung dia berperan sebagai Pelayan Pribadi Sasuke.

"Semua! Hari ini Pangeran Erick ( Di sini, Sasuke namanya Pangeran Erick) mengundang semua putri-putri datang pada pestanya tanpa sebab, tapi Pangeran ingin mencari pasangan hidupnya." Ucap Kiba.

"Kyaaa!"

"Aku mau!"

"Tidak! Denganku saja pangeran!"

"Denganku!"

"Tidak semudah itu! Aku ingin mencocokan sepatu ini dengan kalian. Aku akan menikahi, wanita yang sebenarnya pemilik sepatu ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu sepatuku!"

"Itu milikku! Aku belum lama ini membelinya!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Milikku!"

"Diaam!" seru seseorang dari barisan belakang para gadis-gadis itu. Muncullah sosok Sakura yang terbalut gaun cantik yang membuat dirinya lebih mempesona, tak terlebih Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sialan, kau! Kau mengambil sepatuku, hanya untuk melelangnya pada gadis-gadis ini!" seru Sakura. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya yang berada di belakang panggung menepuk dahi pasrah, semua pemain sudah hilang kendali dalam drama ini, tak ada pilihan lain selain pasrah pada keadaan ini.

"Cinderella! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" seru Tenten.

"Maaf Okaa-sama, aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mencuri sepatuku." Penonton _sweatdrop._ Entah kenapa alur romance berubah bukan pangeran dan Putri tapi Maling sepatu dan pemilik sepatu.

"Hah!?"

"Akhirnya kau datang, putri pencuri." Ucap Sasuke sambil menuruni podium, melangkah menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Pencuri? Apa yang aku curi. Seharusnya kau itu yang di katakan pencuri." Ucap Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja kau pencuri. Pencuri Hatiku!" gombalan Sasuke kembali lagi. Sakura mendengus.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini Cinderella binti Haruno Sakura, kau telah resmi menjadi calon Istriku! Kiba, sebarkan ini pada dunia!" seru Sasuke, semua bertepuk tangan dengan akhir bahagia ini. Entahlah ini bisa di sebut akhir yang bahagia.

"Ano, Pangeran. Aku tidak ada nomor telepon Dunia." Ucap Kiba polos.

"Bodo!"

.

.

"Hari ini! Aku akan mengumumkan, Cinderella akan menjadi calon Istriku!" seru sang pangeran. Semua bertepuk tangan dan Sakura hanya senyum-senyum, di paksa karena harus terlihat bahagia.

"TAK BOLEH!" Suara itu terdengar, bersamaan setelah itu, lampu dalam ruangan itu mati. Semua seketika panik, tak terlebih di atas panggung.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke berseru panik, Shikamaru dan yang lain segera mengecek tombol listrik, namun Kegelapan itu berhenti selama 10 detik dan lampu'pun menyala.

"Sak-"

"Gheeeeeeeeeeeee!?" seluruh berseru kaget, Sasuke mematung. Dihadapan mereka..

.

.

.

 **Karin dengan pakaian ala Pangeran mencium bibir Sakura di depan semua orang yang menonton drama itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-!?**

 **GOMENNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Sasha tau, dengan minta maaf aja gak cukup.**

 **Maaf, Sasha lambat update!**

 **Maaf Sasha gak bisa nepatin janji buat selesai bulan Februari! Sasha gak nyangka bakal banyak pekerjaan yang tiba-tiba. Karena persiapan pesta pernikahan Paman Sasha, Sasha di tugasin ngetik bermacam-macam entah apa namanya.**

 **Maaf banget, trus selama 3 bulan ( 3 bulan Sasha PSG ), sasha gak bisa ngetik FIC, bisa di bilang karena Sasha tinggal bareng teman-teman sekelas, Sasha gak mau ada yang tau kalau Sasha penulis Fanfic, pasti mereka bakal searching sana sini, Apa lagi Fic Sasha banyak rated M =,= Makanya sasha gak pernah ngetik, sasha takut ketahuan! Maafkan Sasha!**

 **Tapi, Sasha bakal tebus itu semua sekarang!**

 **Fic ini akan selesai dua Chapter lagi, dan bakal update setiap akhir pekan!**

 **Yosha! Maaf sasha gak bisa balas review dulu, Sasha aja ngetik ini Cuma dikit-dikit ke warnet! Maaf ya, tapi Sasha selalu baca review kalian! Hontouni arigato!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutan fic ini, Ahh! Sasha merasa bersalah banget!**

 **Maafin Sasha! Hontouni gomennasai!**

 **Ah, baiklah. Karena waktunya udah mepet, Sasha selesai aja dulu bacotannya disini!**

 **Ah, kalau ada yang mau nambah-nambah adegan pingin seperti ini atau itu, bisa komen kok. Di kritik juga boleh, hati Sasha bakal siap! Asal jangan Flame, kokoro ini masih belum siap heheheheh..**

 **Ok! Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya!**

 **RnR please!?**

 **Sasha Kakkoi Chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Ending *0*/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok-ok waktunya balas repiuuuuuuuu :***

 **Nox Serus** **: Maaf ya Sasuke terlalu nista, hahahah :v Ini chap akhir, moga suka :v**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san : Pasti nekat, orang author yang kerjain kwkwkwk.. makasih udah repiu.. nih chap akhir :v happy read**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-chan : Hehehe, benarkah kaget kwkwkw *senangnya* Yosh ini udah lanjut dan chap akhir :v Sankyuu**

 **Hanazono Yuri : Yosh! Ini udah lanjut!**

 **Genie Luciana : Hohohoh maaf ya lama update *gampar* Yosh! Ini udah lanjut! And chap akhir juga~~**

 **Unnihikari : Yosh! Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya :***

 **Devanichi : Hehehehehe… Makasih *hug* Nih udah lanjut~~ Happy Read!**

 **SantiDwiMw: Hehehehe… yah~ Begitulah Karin :v makasih udah review :v**

 **Zarachan : Yosh! Ini udah lanjut! Happy read~**

 **Lydia-E : Makasih *tersipu* Ini udah lanjut! :v**

 **Haru No Yoshi : Hohohoho… Makasih! Sekarang udah update, neng Jidih :v Happy Read!**

 **Marry Ruka-chan : Yosh! Ini udah lanjut dan gak bakal di discontinue :v Hohoho! Happy Read ya :v**

 **Kodel : Yup! Ini udah lanjut! Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YURI!?  
BY SASHA KAKKOI CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini! Aku akan mengumumkan, Cinderella akan menjadi calon Istriku!" seru sang pangeran.

"TAK BOLEH!" lampu dalam ruangan itu mati. Semua seketika panik, tak terlebih di atas panggung.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke berseru panik, Kegelapan itu berhenti selama 10 detik dan lampu'pun menyala.

"Sak-"

"Gheeeeeeeeeeeee!?" seluruh berseru kaget, Sasuke mematung. Dihadapan mereka..

 **Karin dengan pakaian ala Pangeran mencium bibir Sakura di depan semua orang yang menonton drama itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karin." Panggil Naruko pada Karin yang sedang duduk di bangku kosong di taman sekolah. Naruko menatap Karin sedih, Gadis berambut merah scarlet itu tampak kosong dan terbebani.

"Ne, Naruko." Panggil Karin.

"Ya, kenapa Karin?" jawab Naruko spontan dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku, sudah menyerah." Gumam Karin.

"A-apa!? Karin, kau tau, Kalau kita menyerah seperti ini maka Sakura akan Sasu-"

"Urusai na! Hiks.. Kita sudah Kalah Naruko. Mengertilah!" seru Karin.

"A-aku.."

"Ayo, Naruko.." Karin mengadah menatap Naruko dengan senyum lemah

"Kita lakukan rencana **C**."

.

.

"Sial! Aku takut sekali drama tadi gagal!" ucap Shikamaru. Temari yang sedang duduk disampingnya di ruang drama itu terkekeh.

"Namun nyatanya tidak'kan, _Kaichou_ -sama." Ucap Temari.

"Karin berani sekali.. Aku tidak menyangka, seorang _Yuri_ akan melakukan hal sejauh itu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa yang tak mungkin, jika itu semua demi orang yang di cintai. Tak apa. Untunglah, Karin menggunakan wik sebatas leher sehingga penampilannya seperti Pangeran.. Heheheh.."

"Yah terserah.. Tapi, kita harus menerima ceramah dari Anko-sensei karena hancurnya properti latar."

"Hahaha... selamat berjuang.."

..

 **Flashback On**

"Gheeeeeeeeeeeee!?" seluruh berseru kaget, Sasuke mematung. Karin, dalam balutan ala pangeran dan rambut wig cowok berwarna merah lengkap dengan kaca mata merahnya, melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sakura. Mungkin bagi penonton, itu adalah pangeran yang baru dan drama akan di lanjutkan, namun bagi Sasuke dan seluruh kru siswa yang membuat drama, tau itu adalah Karin, cukup tau karena kacamata merah khasnya.

"Ehh, apa yang terjadi!?"

"Siapa itu!?"

"Gyaa! Berani sekali.."

"Pangeran! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

"Perang! Perang! Perang!" Karin melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Sakura yang diam mematung.

"Teme!" geram Sasuke sambil mendorong Karin menjauh dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Karin menyeringai, lalu muncul Naruko dengan wig kuning ala pria membuat tampilannya seperti seorang lelaki *Banyangkan saja gaya Naruto* muncul di belakang Karin sambil tangan melipat di depan dada.

"Pangeran Erick! Kami dari kerajaan Yurisato! Menantang kau untuk bertarung demi sang Cinderella." Entah naskah apa yang di ucapkan Karin, sungguh diluar dugaan mereka, namun pasti, Drama ini belum selesai.

"Hah!?"

"Perang! Perang! Perang! Perang! Perang! Perang!" penonton bersorak, menantikan perang antara Karin dan Sasuke. Karin menyeringai sinis ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura sedari tadi diam, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakan. Naruko menatap bingung Karin, entah kenapa perkataan gadis itu sungguh membingungkannya. Sasuke mendecih lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Aa. Aku terima tantangannya." Dan, seluruh penonton berseru senang, menantikan peperangan antara Karin dan Sasuke.

ooOooOoo

Shing!

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap sinis pada sosok Karin yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki yang terilihat kelelahan. Penonton berseru senang, saat Sasuke mengancungkan pedang mainannya kepada Karin.

"Dan! Pangeran Erick yang memenangkan pertarungan ini!" seru Kiba sebagai seorang wasit. Seluruh penonton berseru senang. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sesuai perjanjian, Cinderella akan menjadi milikku." Seru Sasuke. Karin mendengus, lalu tertawa sinis membuat Sasuke memandangannya bingung.

"Heh? Souka.. Haha.. hahahahah!" karin tertawa keras lalu berdiri menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyeringai.

"Naruto!" Karin berseru. Tirai satu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sakura yang berada di atas menara. Tanpa di ikat, namun di belakangnya dijaga oleh Naruko.

"Cinderella!" Sasuke berseru.

"Ini tidak ada dalam Naskah, Karin." Sasuke menunjuk Karin. Karin menyeringai.

"Namaku bukan Karin, demo.. Fernandes." Ucap Karin. Lalu gadis bergaya lelaki itu menodongkan pedangnya.

"Kalau kau ingin Cinderella kembali, lawan aku sekali lagi." Ucap Karin.

"Dan juga, Aku!" Naruko berseru dari atas, lalu dengan seutas tali, gadis bergaya cowok itu turun lalu menodongkan pedangnya.

"Ayo! Pangeran!"

"Gogogo! Pangeran! Go!" Berbagai seruan terdengar dari penonton mendukung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Dengan susah payah, lelaki itu mengangkat pedangnya.

"Ayo!"

ooOooOoo

"Pangeran!" Sakura berseru dari atas menara. Emerald itu menatap khawatir pada Sasuke yang sudah bersandar pada properti tiang. Di depannya Sasuke, Karin dan Naruko sudah mengepungnya. Kedua gadis itu juga sudah sudah kelelahan.

"Yamette! Pangeran! Menyerahlah. Demi keselamatanmu." ucap Sakura.

"Menyerahlan pangeran." Desis Karin. Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Demi Cinderellaku." Seru Sasuke. _Emerald_ Sakura melebar. Detakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Dasar bodoh." Gadis itu bergumam. Sasuke dengan berlahan, berdiri, ditatapnya tajam Karin dan Naruko.

"Aku! Tidak akan menyerah!" seru Sasuke. Shappier dan Ruby itu terbelak.

"Aku akan.. Hah.. Menjemput Cinderellaku.." ucap Sasuke. Tangan kanannya meraih tali entah dari mana dan menariknya.

"Aku akan-"

 **'Greeekkk'**

Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Semua orang langsung berpaku pada latar properti yang menjadi latar suasana Sasuke, Karin dan Naruko berperang. _Onyx, Ruby_ dan _Shappier_ itu terbelak menatap latar yang bersiap jatuh menimpa mereka.

"A-a-a-.. Hwuaaaaaaaa!"

 **Bruaaaaghhhhh**

Properti kayu itu jatuh menimpa ketiga pangeran itu. Semua terkaget melihat scene yang tak di sangka itu. Beberapa penonton berdiri saking kagetnya.

"Hwuaa.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bagaimana itu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Apa mereka selamat?"

"Siapa yang selamat?" beberapa komentar dari pada penonton. Sakura terdiam. Diri gadis itu berdiam kaku.

"Pa-Pangeraaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Sakura tiba-tiba berseru. Matanya mulai berair.

 **Greekkk**

 **Greeekk**

 **Bruaaaggghh**

Reruntuhan itu tiba-tiba berterbangan. Memunculkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Pangeran Erick yang berdiri menandakan bahwa dia pemenangnya. Karin dan Naruko sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Hwuaaaaaaa! Pangeraaan! Pangeran berdiri!" Sakura menutup kedua mulutnya, tak percaya apa yang dia liat.

"Aku.. Akan menjemputmu.. Cinderella.." ucap Sasuke. Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata gadis pink itu. Dengan tertatih-tatih, lelaki itu berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura. Tangga menuju ke atas menara turun, mempersilahkan Sang pangeran untuk naik.

 _'Sampai kapanpun.. kau adalah pria terbodoh. Sangat bodoh. Membuatku selalu merasakan perasaaan yang aneh di sini. Sasuke no Teme.'_ Inner Sakura berseru. Gadis itu memikirkan ulang kejadian kejadian antara mereka, saat pertama bertemu, kejadiaan saat mati lampu, menonton bersama, Sasuke yang memeluknya. Kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya sadar akan perasaan yang asing yang dia rasakan pada Sasuke.

"Oh Pangeran.. Kenapa kau sampai begini? Padahal hamba hanyalah seorang gadis desa biasa.." Sakura membaca dialog yang di buatnya. Sasuke sudah sampai di atas, lelaki itu menatap Sakura menatap Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Aku bersumpah demi dirimu.. Bagiku.. Kau adalah Satu-satunya. Walau kau gadis desa'pun, namun nyatanya hatiku sudah tercuri olehmu." Ucap Sasuke. Para penonton berblushing ria.

"Pangeran.." Sakura terharu.

"Cinderella.. Jadikan aku kekasihmu, akan ku buat kau menjadi permaisuri kerajaanku. Jadi, terimalah aku.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sakura terpaku, lalu tak lama gadis itu tersenyum. Tangan kanan pangeran itu tersambut.

"Uhm."

"Yuhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Yeyeyeeiiii!"

"Hwuaaaaaaaaa..."

.

Semua anggota drama maupun pembantu-bantu di belakang panggung, naik ke atas panggung dan memberi salam sebagai tanda terimakasih dan tanda berakhirnya drama. Semua bertepuk tangan, sungguh tak menyangka drama yang awalnya di awali lelucon aneh berakhir dengan asdfghjkl' lah. Sakura dan Sasuke saling melirik lalu tersenyum.

ooOooOoo

"Karin.. Naruko.." panggil Sakura saat gadis berambut pink itu menghampiri mereka yang berada di belakang sekolah.

"S-Sakura.." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Arigato naa.." ucap Sakura tulus. Wajah Naruko dan Karin memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kau berterima kasih?" tanya Karin. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tanpa kalian.. drama ini mungkin tak akan semenarik tadi. Yah walaupun tadi aku sedikit terkejut." Ucap Sakura. Naruko membuang muka.

"Kami melakukan ini karena ingin membalas cowok uchiha itu." Ucap Naruko. Sakura terkekeh.

"Sakura.. kau sudah berubah ya?" kata Karin.

"Eh?"

"Kau jadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Dan sangat manis." Ucap Karin membuat Sakura memerah.

"Ehh? Tidak. Biasa saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Bye the way, dimana Uchiha itu? Biasanyakan dia ngekor padamu." Ucap Naruko.

"Sasuke katanya punya urusan dengan shikamaru."

" _Yappari_. Kau jatuh cinta pada Uchiha itu'kan?" kata Karin. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-apa?"

"Cih.. Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta ya." Ucap Karin. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Karin dan Naruko yang diam tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruko.. Karin.. Gomenne." Ucap Sakura. Naruko dan Karin menatap ke arah Sakura yang menunduk.

"Buat apa kau minta maaf? Sudalah. Oh ya Sakura. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Pandangan Karin menjadi serius membuat Sakura bingung.

"Bicara.. tentang apa?" Karin dan Naruko saling melirik lalu mengangguk.

"Sakura.. kami akan pindah keluar kota." Ucap Karin. _Emerald_ Sakura terbelak.

"A-apa?"

"Kami sadar.. Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa kami dapatkan. Uchiha itu.. Telah membuktikan kalau dia pantas untukmu." Ucap Karin. Sakura langsung menghamburkan pada pelukan Karin dan Naruko.

"A-aku.."

"Sttt.. Kami tau ini akan terjadi. Gomenne Sakura." Ucap Karin.

"De-demo.. Kenapa kalian harus keluar kota segala?" raung Sakura. Naruko tersenyum.

"Saku-kun- ah tidak. Sakura-chan. Ini adalah terbaik untukku. Untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu. Kalau aku tetap disini, aku .. ugh.. tidak akan bisa melupakanmu." Ucap Naruko. Sakura mengepal.

"Baiklah.. Asal kalian mengabulkan satu permintaanku.." ucap Sakura kalem.

"Hee? Nani?"

ooOooOoo

'bugh!'

"Sasuke!" sebuah pukulan keras mengenai bahunya.

"Akh! Itt- Karin! Naruko!" desis Sasuke. Di hadapannya, muncul Naruko dan Karin yang menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Cih. Kalau bukan Sakura, aku tidak mau menemuimu." Desis Karin.

 _"Baiklah.. Asal kalian mengabulkan satu permintaanku.." ucap Sakura._

 _"Hee? Nani?"_

 _"umh.. Aku ingin kalian berbaikan dulu dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kalian pergi dengan keadaan dendam pada Sasuke." Kata Sakura._

 _"Apaa!? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Naruko. Sakura menjadi murung._

 _"Ugh.. B-baiklah.."_

Karin menggeram, kalau bukan Sakura mana mau dia menemui Sasuke dan meminta maaf.

"Ugh. Gomennasai." Ucap Karin datar. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ohh... Uh,, Ya. Daijobu yo. Watashi mo.. Gomennasai.." balas Sasuke.

"Ugh.. T-tapi.. bukan berarti kami mau berteman denganmu ya. Ingat itu Uchiha. Ayo pergi, Karin." Ucap Naruko, menarik Karin menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih.

"Wakatteru yo." balas Sasuke.

"Ah.." Karin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Sasuke. Karin tersenyum tipis.

" Uchiha.. Sasuke. Tolong jaga Sakura untuk kami." Kata Karin lalu segera berbalik menyusul Naruko.

"Cih.. Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan melakukannya!" seru Sasuke. Karin dan Naruko tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

ooOooOoo

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke saat memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Hening. Sasuke segera berjalan mendahului Sakura, menuju kamarnya. Sakura yang melihat sikap Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat untuk menarik ujung jeket yang dipakai pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke berhenti, dan memandang bingung ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura.. _Doishita no_?" Sakura menunduk. Sekilas Sasuke bisa melihat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"E-eto.. Ap-apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Umh.. ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Dan juga.. kalau berbicara angkat kepalamu, tahu." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya terangkat dan memandang Sasuke.

"Ugh.. iya-iya. Aku bertanya.. soalnya tadi kau tertimpa properti latar itu'kan?" Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lenganku terasa sakit saat bertahan untuk berdiri." Ucap Sasuke mengeluh.

"S-souka!?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Eh-khawatir?

"Umh." Angguk Sasuke.

"Jadi.. Tolong. Pijat ya? Ya.. ya.. yaa...!?" mohon Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-aku tidak ma—mau. Pijat saja sendiri." Ucap Sakura membuang muka.

"Ugh... Kau itu ya! Uhh, padahal aku tadi melakukannya demi dirimu. Yah sudah." Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauhi Sakura, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh tangan gadis itu yang mencengkram lengan kirinya. Sasuke memandang Sakura datar.

"B-baiklah.. Asalkan, kau yang membuat makan malam hari ini." Ucap Sakura meminta penawaran. Sasuke tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Yosh! Ayo ke ruang nonton." Seru Sasuke setelah mengusap kepala Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah.

 _'Ughh.. Laki-laki itu..'_

ooOooOoo

"Akh.. Arghhh!" geram seorang lelaki menggema dalam ruangan itu.

"Ugh.. Apa betul sesakit itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink itu pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"I-ini sakit sekali, Sakura." Ucap lelaki itu pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Hehehe.. Gomennasai, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Yup, sudah selesai." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang memakai bajunya kembali.

"Sasuke.. Kenapa? Kau serius mendalami karakter pangeran, dan juga tidak menyerah saat melawan Karin dan Naruko tadi. Padahal adegan itu tidak ada dalam script, jadi tak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!? Pasti para penonton akan merasa kecewa. Terlebih, kalau aku kalah.. maka.. Kau.. Karin dan Naruko.." gumam Sasuke. Sakura terpaku.

"Jadi..? karena.."

"Aku merasa.. Jika aku kalah.. maka.. Karin dan Naruko pasti tidak akan mengakuiku.. Sakura.. _Ore_.." Sasuke memandang Sakura serius.

"A-a.. _N-nani yo_?" gumam Sakura. Sasuke mendekat, menyudutkan Sakura di antara dirinya dan sudut sofa.

"S-sasuke... Kau terlalu.. d-dekat.. Menj-" Tangan Sakura terangkat untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke lebih mendekatinya. Sasuke tidak peduli, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

" _Ore wa.. Hontouni.. anata no.. Daisuki dayo.."_ ucap Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah, gadis itu lalu menunduk, lalu menatap Sasuke.

" _Wa-Watashi.. mo.. D-daisuki._ " Sasuke terdiam, lalu senyumnya melebar.

"Hah.. Hahahahah.." Sasuke tertawa. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hahahah.. G-gomen.. Heheh.. Aku senang, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendengus. Tatapan Sasuke melembut, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terbelak, namun menutup matanya dan membalas kecupan dari lelaki itu. Saling mengulum, mengisap, dan entah siapa yang memulai, kecupan itu menjadi lebih ganas.

"Ah- uhh.. Sa-sasukee..." keluh Sakura, kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun tetap, entah kenapa tenaganya hilang kemana sehingga tidak mampu mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke malah semakin mendekat, mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Semakin mencoba lebih mencumbu, lalu semakin-

"Taaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Spadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sasuke! Sakuraa! Ehh-!?" Sasuke dan Sakura segera melepaskan diri dan menatap kaget pada sosok kelima orang di hadapan mereka yang menatap mereka kaget.

"Hwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

.

.

 **OWARI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Jadi.. bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" Kelima pasang mata itu menatap mereka tajam.

"Sasuke." Uchiha Mikoto memanggil anak bungsunya dengan nada datar yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Sakuraa." Haruno Mebuki juga memanggil anak gadisnya.

"A-a- itu.. Okaa-san.." gumam Sakura.

"Aku mencintai Sakura! Otou-san, Okaa-san, Aniki, Paman, Bibi." Ucap Sasuke. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura dan Aku saling mencintai." Lanjut Sasuke. Mikoto dan Mebuki mengepal.

"Kalian!" Sasuke dan Sakura menutup mata, bersiap untuk kemarahan orang tua mereka.

"Yatttaaaaa! Akhirnya! Kita bisa jadi Besan!" Mikoto dan Mebuki bersorak kegirangan. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap mereka _sweatdrop._ Mereka menatap ke arah ayah mereka yang saling _highfive_ , dan Itachi yang sedang mangut-mangut bahagia.

"K-kalian.. T-tidak marah?" tanya Sakura.

"Buat apa marah. Hehehe.. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa kalian ditinggal berdua'kan? Itu adalah salah satu taktik untuk mendekatkan kalian satu sama lain. Hahaha.. Ternyata kalian sudah 'lebih' yang dari kami pikirkan ya.. Hahahaha.." ucap Mebuki.

"T-tidak ini.. Yang kalian liat tadi itu.. Ah, itu.." Ucap Sakura tak karuan. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Hehehehe.. Yappari aku benar. Tak apa! Yosh! Aku tidak sabar mengawin- ah Menikahimu!" seru Sasuke.

"Dasar _Baka_! Kita masih kecil!"

'Buaghhh!'

 **Hwuaaaaaaaa!**

 **Akhirnya tamat jugaa!**

 **Yuhhhuuuu, gomenne. Author sarap ini baru publish sekarang hehehehe..**

 **Chap akhir ternyata lebih susah mikirinnya.**

 **Dan gomen, kalau tidak sesuai harapan.**

 **Author sudah stress setengah mati harus ngenyelesai'in nih Fic dan juga Fic spesial Event BanjirTomatCeri *Geehee**

 **Maaaf! Yaa!?**

 **Sasha mungkin bakal buat sekuel ini Fic! Doain yaaa! *cium satu-satu***

 **Lopheee Youuuhh Minna~**

 **Maaf kalau kecewa ama chap ini, tapi tenang Sasha bakal buat sekuel *kagak janji**

 **Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran maunya gimana, bisa bilang di kotak Review :***

 **Yosh!**

 **Sampai jumpa di Fic Sasha yang lain! *HugAndKissForYouMinna***

 **S.K.C** **0** **o** **0** **/**


End file.
